Reflection
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Lexi is a strange creature, she doesn't know what she is herself. But when she meets Eric Northman, will she unlock the secrets she wants to know? Who is Eric really? Lexi feels like she knows him, he looks familiar, will she ever figure this mystery out?
1. Interesting year

_"Stop! Look and listen baby, that's my philosophy!"_ I sing, swaying my hips to the music as I grin and close my eyes, dancing around the house with the sound of Elvis's voice filling my home. It's a Monday night, my mother is visiting her parents, she wanted me to come to but I insisted that I was fine and that I'm a very responsible, mature person for my age and that I would take care of her house and treat her furniture with respect.

Pfft, what a lie.

Truth is, the house isn't that clean right at this moment, objects are scattered around the floor, pillows sitting in random places and the sofa is flipped over and laying upside down upon the wooden floor as well as ketch-up and whipped cream pie splattered all of the walls and kitchen. The song 'Rubberneckin' by Elvis is blaring out from my iPod speakers, filling the whole house with 'The king's' voice and me knocking down plates and glasses as I pass by them for fun, of course I will have to pay my mother back but I'm having to much fun to stop.

_"It's called rubberneckin' baby, but that's alright with me!_  
><em>Stop! Look and listen baby, that's my philosophy!<em>  
><em>It's called rubberneckin' baby, but that's alright with me!"<em> I continue to sing as I dance along the living room, swinging my hips back and forth as I clench my fists in my hair and shake my head and body with the beat, I grin as the multi-colour disco lights my mother installed for the Halloween party last year flicker on and off, she didn't bother to take them away, and I love that.

The red lights fade away and the living room lights up when a pink glow, I grin wider and move my body to the beat of the music, I stop singing but keep dancing to one of my favourite Elvis songs.

"Stop!" I freeze, grinning as the music turns off, the playlist finished. I then look around and realise with a sheepish and nervous chuckle at the damage I have done. What can I say? I get lost in the music.

"Urgh, mum is _so_ going to kill me for this," I groan but soon the wide childish grin I'm known for claims my lips once again when I Imagen the priceless expression that will bare her face when she see's this. I chuckle, feeling a cheerfulness bubble inside my stomach as I start to dance and sing to the next song as I tidy up the house.

My mother always said I was different from other people, ever since I was born. Which is true, I'm more physically fit than other kids and I'm faster, I'm stronger, my teeth are unnaturally sharp but still have the normal human shape, not like a dog's K9's.

Oh, I can also see in the dark.

Weird huh?

My eyes seem...pretty...I guess. My mother tells me she swears that they glow, I merely roll my eyes in response. I'm not really all that self-loving, I'm not all that proud of my body figure, I have a curvy figure, my mother calls it an hourglass figure, and I don't like the fact my hips are kind of wide, but mother insists that I should take pride and love my figure, she also says it can't hurt to show off my legs a little but I say that's too far.

My hair is a light brown hair colour with slightly blonde highlights along with a side fringe covering my right eye, my hair is naturally wavy, but if I wash it then brush it and leave it to dry on it's own it's unbelievably curly. My skin is a natural pale, when I try to get a fake tan I feel like an orange or feel like it's just makes me even more boring. My eyes are blue, they change shade depending what mood I'm in, my mother says no matter what mood I'm in she see's a mischievous spark flowing there. I simply roll my eyes when she adds that sometimes she swears my eyes are purple, which I do _not_ see.

Though that would be so awesome if I did.

My family and I just moved from England to Bon Temps, it's why I'm so pale, I'm from England in an area where it's kind of rare to get sun. My mother told me that she was actually born in Bon Temps and that's where she met my father, who she won't tell me a thing about other than he was a selfish womanising bastard who didn't care that she was pregnant with me, so she went to England. In result, it left me fatherless.

I glance down and finger my necklace, mother told me that she stole this from my father so I could at least have some sort of memory of him, even if she hated him she still gave me something that was his.

My index finger trails over the little silver Thor hammer type thing with ancient markings on the bottom, it seems years old, like back to the Vikings old. It looks man made, like it's made from a Viking himself, it's very old indeed. She told me that my father had an interest in Viking history and it was passed down through the family, when I heard that, I didn't want to take something that precious of his but she waved her hand in dismissal and said he didn't much care for it anyway.

I blink back to the present and drop my necklace, letting it fall to my chest as I sigh and tidy the rest of the house.

* * *

><p>"Honey, wake up," I groan, turning my head to the side at the sound of my mum's soothing voice. "Honey we have company," my eye brows furrow together and groan in protest again, rolling over-<p>

"Cookies!" I exclaim when I hit the wooden floor and break out of my half asleep-like state, I blink in confusion and glance up at the amused red headed woman before looking cautiously at my mother with a little sadness, who also has quite the amused expression upon her face. "No cookies?"

"Next time," my mother reassures me, then glances around the house. "The house is cleaner than before I left, you tidied up for me?"

I know for a fact that my eyes just twinkled mischievously, it's something my friend, Sammy, told me that happens at certain times, those times being when I've been naughty or up to something. I actually feel it when it happens...which is strange, I admit.

"Yes," I grin at her before standing up and pulling my mother into a hug, I glance at the patient woman waiting on the side lines. "Who is this?"

"This is-" my mother starts but Eva interrupts her, smirking as she slowly stalks in front of me in a predator-like way.

"Friend of your mother, Eva" she holds out a hand, I cheerfully slap my hand against hers, giving it a gentle, but firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Eva, what a simple pretty name," I compliment, grinning, then I shoot my mother a look, giving her the most obvious hint of all time. "Shame we can't all have_ those,_"

"I think Arianabellexi is a lovely name, unique name honey." I cringe, pouting at the stupid long name.

"It's _Lexi, Aria, Bella _or at least _Anna, _mother." I correct her. "Arianabellexi is such a stupidly long name and it sounds like some kind of bacteria. Not to mention stupid, wait, I said that. Oh well, don't care."

"Back to business," Eva impatiently interrupts my mother from opening her mouth, I frown and cross my arms over my chest, what is this about?

"Right," my mother nods, then turns to me. "Eva has a son and he is staying here for a while, just until Eva and I are done with some business." I make an uncertain noise, turning to Eva.

"How old is this son of yours?" I ask casually, tilting my head curiously at Eva, she smirks, seemingly amused at something.

"Sixteen," I nod, feeling a little uneasy, even though I hate to admit it, I'm coming around that awkward curious stage where I'm only just finding boy's interesting, not something I like. I'm going to maintain distance with him, as much as I can.

Eva looks at the clock on the wall. "He's just outside, I'll go get him,"

"Alright," my mother nods as Eva walks out the front door, then turns to me, seeing my look.

"You didn't feel the need to call me and alert me of this?" I squeak out, staring at my mother with disbelief. She's leaving me alone with some hormonal teenage boy when I'm starting to take an interest in boys! Not a good idea! "Some random stranger coming to stay here alone with me while you go off to another business trip?"

"I know," my mother starts carefully, grasping me by the shoulders as she looks me in the eye. "I'm so sorry Aria but I need to do something out of the country, Bob has your number and he will check in on you every now and then, I swear I'll do my best to hurry this trip up and if he hurts a hair on your head I will rip his eyes out of his sockets and make him eat them," I stare at her, feeling slightly uneasy at how low and soft she said that, my mother can be _very_ scary and over-protective at times.

I take a deep breath, remembering I need to breath, I can go without air in my lungs for quite a while but not that long. "Uncle Bob lives in town though,"

"He'll be staying at a hotel near here, don't worry," my mother reassures me, then squeezes my shoulder and pulls me into a hug, I raise my arms in a daze and return the hug. My mother wouldn't normally do this, it's like she's a different person! Where the hell is my over-protective mother!

"Who are you and what have you done with the woman who gave birth to me at two in the morning?" I ask her, still stunned, she rolls her eyes and gives me a smile then kisses my forehead just as Eva and the boy walks through the door. I don't eye the boy, knowing that I'll probably eye him up and down and he'll probably he the wrong message.

"Bye Arianabellexi!" my mother calls, I wince at the bloody name.

"It's Lexi!" I call back after her, that abomination of a name snapping me out of my dazed trance. "Or- urgh, just forget it,"

"Love you too sweetie!" I hear her call again, I face palm and pinch the bridge of my nose, murmuring something about my mother and murder. "See you in a few months!"

My head snaps back up and my mouth drops as I squeak with my eyes the size of dinner plates. _"Months?" _This woman is definitely so_ not_ my mother.

I start to move towards the door and chase after her when the car leaves my sight and I stop in my tracks, feeling the stare of the boy on my back, I swallow and sigh before turning around and glaring at the...oh bugger, I just looked into his eyes, his _green_ eyes which happen to be my weakness.

"Are you going to continue to stare at me all day or are you actually going to show me my room?" The boy asks me quite rudely, I clench my teeth, hating his guts already.

"No need to be rude you know," I snap at him, crossing my arms over my chest, he smirks.

"Am I the one glaring?" I open my mouth but close it again, having no come back. "I thought so,"

"Listen, just because my mother said you can stay here doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you, go find your room by yourself," with that I turn around, starting to walk towards the stairs.

"Fine with me, _Arianabellexi_," I stop in my tracks, clenching my fists. I spin around and storm up into the boy's smug face, pointing a threatening finger his way.

"Don't you bloody dare call me that," I growl angrily, my eyes flashing dangerously.

"Or what?" The boy questions challengingly, smirking wider when I try to kill him with my eyes, unsuccessful.

"I'll wrap your balls around your neck and shove them down your throat," I growl, though he doesn't deflate, he doesn't cower away from me like most boys would, he leans dangerously close to my face, making me lean back uncomfortably, he smirks wider in victory at making _me_ cower, like he enjoys my discomfort. Which, I bet he is.

"I'd like to see you try _Arianabellexi,_" I growl, seriously, I growl as my clenching fists start to shake with anger. Before I can come up with a smart remark he gracefully walks pass me and walks up the stairs, carrying his bags with no effect what-so-ever.

"Urgh!" I exclaim in frustration when he disappears form my sight. "Stupid...boy!"

"It's Logan!" I hear his smug voice shout down to me from the stairs, I exhale sharply through my nose like an enraged bull and storm up the stairs, glaring at I walk pass him and I slam my door childishly behind me.

"Like I care!" I shout back, then jump on my bed and feel ready to just full out pull my hair.

* * *

><p>It's the next morning, I'm sitting at the table and wolfing down my breakfast, but pause and swallow when that vampire woman on the T.V and some other crazy church dude come on, I snort at the vampire woman subtly dissing the church man that gets on my bloody nerves and raise my drink to her.<p>

"Thank you vamp lady for hurting that douche's ego," I grin and sip my drink, moaning with delight when the hot chocolate pours down my throat with the creamy goodness, another thing different about me, the taste of everything is amplified too, which is strange but oh well.

"Your moaning with delight at the hot chocolate?" I hear _his_ voice question me, I roll my eyes and set my drink on the table. "Your one strange gal,"

"I'm also English, isn't that a strange fact?" I ask sarcastically, my normally good mood down the shitter thanks to his presence.

"Somebody is moody today," he observes as he pops some toast in the...well, toaster obviously.

"I'm not a morning person," I grumble, glaring at his head.

"It's the evening," he informs me, turning around and raising an eye brow at me.

...

"I'm not a waking up person," I correct myself, his eye brows stays where they are.

"You just woke up?"

"Didn't you hear my earlier declaration?" I ask him in annoyance, I don't know why but...it just feels in my nature to hate him, even though all he did was be a little rude and call me by that abomination of a name. I'm not so good when it comes to new people, especially guys. I'm not used to them.

"Then your lazy," he declares, smirking as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"And your an arrogant, self-centred, rude little boy with no dick," his smirk turns into a glare when he hears me insult his manhood. "We can't all help our flaws now can we _Logan?_" I force his name out and speak it with venom, still glaring at him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He demands, slamming his hands against the table.

"You," I plainly answer, there's a tension in the air as we glare at each other in silence, save the people on the T.V talking.

Suddenly his toast pops up and he growls, turning away and swiping the toast from the toaster and storming out, I smirk and sit back down, rolling my eyes at the irritating church man in charge of the fellowship-thingy-majigy.

"Douche,"

* * *

><p>So...<p>

Somebody was murdered...

How I know?

I'm sitting here in the bar and nearly everybody is whispering about it.

Some waitress called Dawn, I've seen her photo's, it's such a shame because she was a pretty thing. People are gossiping that the killer is Jason Stackhouse, sister to another waitress here. She just came by a few moments a go and asked what drink I'm having, which is a J2O, apple and blueberry. Her hair is tied up into a pony tail, slightly curly at the end of her pony tail. Her name is...Sookie I think, she seems perky and all that cheerleader saint stuff, to be honest she's slightly annoying but I can handle it.

Suddenly a man walks into the bar and the gossip whispers suddenly turn into the topic of the man, he sends a casual small smile as he glances around, trying to fit in, but I hear one word that has my curiosity peaked.

Vampire.

I tilt my head, humming with interest as I stare at the man with pale skin, I've never met a vampire before, everybody seems afraid of him and also accusing him of Dawn's murder while I just roll my eyes at them, bunch of idiot's I tell you. Not to mention insensitive, I hear one woman saying that Dawn had it coming from going to a vamp bar.

As the saying goes 'don't judge a book by it's cover', she could have been curious, her mother or a close friend of hers could have died and she was having trouble, she could have been drunk or broke and did it for money.

Or pleasure.

But it was her business and nobody else's, the least they can do is shut up about it and respect the dead.

And yes, I do also mean the vampire's when I say that.

As I blink out of my thought bubble and notice that the vampire is looking at me curiously, I smile at him warmly, telling him I don't care he's a vampire. He looks a little taken a back but returns the smile never the less, I take a sip of my J2O.

A red headed waitress walks over to him and takes out her note pad, asking him what he wants in a cold manner, I frown at her in disapproval and shake my head, leaning back into my seat. The red headed waitress walks off, leaving the vampire pursing his lips in uncertainty.

Poor sod, obviously he was trying to fit in, if people didn't like him they can at least keep it to themselves, _not_ glaring at the vamp and getting on with their own fucking lives. Give the guy a break.

"Exactly," a cheerful voice agrees with me, I blink in befuddlement and glance up, seeing that perky waitress smiling at me, I raise my eye brows in surprise, did she just read my mind or something? If she did that would be _so_ cool. "I'll be going now," she says, then walks of and follows the red headed waitress, arguing about something.

"That was weird, I swear..." I frown, shaking my head.

"Swear what?" A voice that I _really_ didn't want to hear tonight says from behind me, I groan and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Oh come on Lex, I know you missed me,"

"You don't get to call me _Lex_, you don't deserve it," I respond flatly, glaring with hard eyes at the person in front of me.

You may think it's some kind of ex-boyfriend or some guy who has a crush on me or just some bully.

Wrong, _beyond_ wrong.

First of all, I've never dated in my life, or even had my first kiss.

Second of all, he is a _she_.

And third of all, she is my bitchy old ex best friend.

She rolls her eyes, examining her reflection in the mirror, her icy blue eyes hidden beneath her eye make up and her ginger hair so straight I bet if I run my hand through her hair my fingers would no longer be attached to my hand. Her lips a full and smooth, her cheeks rosy with a faint blush and her ears pieced with rings, I absent mindedly play with the ear rings of my own, cute little silver owls that my mother got me for my fifteenth birthday a couple of months ago.

"Don't be like that Lex," she says, licking her crimson lips and pursing them together, she winks at the mirror before putting it away in her purse, which has snake like skin. "I came to Bon Temps to say hi to my best friend and you speak to me this coldly?"

"Your not my best friend anymore Dolly," I clench my slender fingers and my J2O bottle, swearing if I don't control my anger shards of this bottle will gladly meet her black heart. "You no longer have that right,"

She snorts, crossing her leg over the other. "Lexi, sweetie, the new 'mess with me and your dead' look is so not you, besides, I forgive you,"

I clench my teeth, aware of every body staring at us, I close my eyes, stopping them from fading to midnight black. "_You_...forgive _me?_"

"Yes, I've let it go," I feel her smooth, cool, palms on mine in reassurance. "You don't need to let the guilt eat at you anymore,"

That's it.

My eyes snap open and I yank my hands from her grasp, glaring hard at her as I stare her down. "You know what Dolly? Your such a fucking insensitive bitch!," to make my anger go away I storm outside, my palms starting to bleed from my nails now cutting into them. I take a deep breath and ignore the smell of my blood, letting the breeze blow through my hair.

I glance up, sensing somebody, but in fact two people are standing not far from me, the perky blonde and the vampire, the blonde stares at me in concern as does the vampire, mild curiosity and suspicion also on his face.

The blonde leaves the vampire, smiling a good bye at him, he merely nods and returns the small smile before vanishing into thin air. The blonde looks at me in concern, not knowing what just happened with Dolly and I.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asks, I shrug, putting my bleeding hands into my pockets. "You seem a little down."

"Fine," I shortly answer, then walk away from her.

"Are you sure your alright?" Blondie calls after me, I nod, not bothering to turn around, lying.

I can tell this is going to be one interesting year.


	2. Mysterious Blonde Man

**Heyo!**

**I know I said that I would update in a few days but I couldn't wait to see what you guys think, after all the positive reviews last time!  
><strong>

**Blah Blah Don't own TB or characters Blah**

**;) Enjoy **

* * *

><p>The cool breeze blow in my hair, it's flails behind me as I sprint towards my house, the trees lean close together and whisper in the wind as I run through them, it's dark, but I can still see. The leaves and twigs snap and crunch under my feet, I'm not angry any more, after running through the woods for a while it relaxes me. So now I'm running home, wanting to have a lovely hot bath and jump in my bed.<p>

As I finally run out of the woods, I see my house ahead and walk up to the porch, I'm about to open the door when I realise I left my keys inside. Shit.

"Logan!" I call, taking a few steps and tilting my head back, a light comes on in his guest room. "Logan! Open the door!" The curtains are pulled back and a shirtless Logan leans out the window, he yawns and glares down at me.

"You have any idea what the time is? Jesus Lexi!" He yells down at me, I roll my eyes and point towards the door. "You want me to open the door? After you woke me up? Hell No!" He shuts his window and pulls the curtains back, I growl angrily as the light turns off.

"Come on Logan! Please!" I yell up again, I get no response and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Logan! Get your fat ass down here!"

No answer.

"Urgh! Fine!" I shout in frustration, I start to climb up my house towards his window but my foot slips and I fall on my backside onto the dirty floor, I groan and scream in annoyance, I still get no response and I feel like I'm being childish and stupid but does that stop me? No way. "Open the fucking door Logan!"

No answer.

"Urgh!" I scream again before sighing, I get off the ground and sit down on the porch, burying my head in my hands, my hair falls down in front of my face and I rub my eyes tiredly before sighing again and laying down on my wooden porch, closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>Something kicks my back and I roll over, I grunt and open my eyes, squinting up at a blurry figure, it doesn't take long for me to see that it's Logan, he smirks down at me, something in his eyes that I'm going to assume is amusement.<p>

"Fuck off," I glare, getting up from the muddy ground and starting to walk into my house, Logan follows me into the house and I catch him off guard when I spin around and lunge at him.

He let's out a yelp of surprise as I pin him down, glaring down at him with anger. "The hell Lexi-"

"You left me out there!" I growl in his face, I swear it softens for a second before his smirk appears on the smug face of his.

"I like this position," I look down and feel my cheeks burn slightly as I make a noise of disgust.

"_Why_ did you leave me out there? For fucks sake a rapist could have had their way with me or a murderer could have killed me," Logan rolls his eyes and relaxes as I lean dangerously close to his face, I suddenly feel this stinging hot pain in my gums and shake my head to get rid of it.

"I was tired for one my little drama queen," he informs me, using a stupid nickname. I was not a drama queen! There is no way in hell that, I, Lexi Matthews, is a drama queen! "And the other reason is because you annoy me,"

"The feeling is mutual honey," I growl, we stare at each other in silence until my phone vibrates in my pocket, making us bump jump. I glare at Logan before kneeing him in his member, he grunts and groans in pain, I get off him, satisfied.

Then I flip my phone open, answering cheerfully, like nothing happened. "Y-ello? Lexi's phone,"

"Lex, honey I-" hearing Dolly's voice I cut her off.

"First off all, it's Matthews to _you_, second, I'm going to hang up now," but before I can do such a thing, Logan suddenly lunges up at me, I let out an embarrassing shriek as he pins me down and snaps my phone from me, I struggle as he sits on my back, pinning me down to the floor. Bastard...

"Hello, sorry for Lexi's attitude, I deeply apologise, we have her taking pills and her medication,"

"Medication? Give me the fucking phone Logan!"

"Yeah, yeah, she's on medication, her mother has gone haywire." Logan continues as if I'm not screaming at him, kicking down on the floor and waving my arms about everywhere. "Sorry, I'm Logan Kennedy, alright, I'll give her the message, bye!"

"I fucking hate you," I growl, giving up and leaning into my palm, propping my elbow on the wooden floor.

I feel and hear Logan chuckle. "The feeling is Mutual honey,"

"Give. Me. The. Phone," I demand, my anger flaming.

"We're going to the vampire bar Sunday, to meet your friend Dolly," I know for a fact that Logan is loving this, I can almost _feel_ him smirking.

"_We?_" I question him, not able to shove him off, why the hell is he so strong? I'm meant to be _Stronger_ than him!

"Don't be that way Lex," he breaths down my neck, his breath warm, I grit my teeth and catch him off guard by kicking his ass and switching our positions. I swipe the phone form his hands, glaring at him.

"You'd have to kidnap me, no way am I going to a vampire bar with _you_ or that two timing slut," I get off him and storm towards the stairs. "I'm having a shower, I strongly advise you leave me alone,"

"What if I don't?" Logan calls after me, I growl and don't need to answer.

* * *

><p>"Another murder?" I mutter to myself, my eyes narrow as I hear the whispers about Adele Stackhouse, grandmother of Sookie Stackhouse, I feel pity for her. What sick bastard murdered a grandmother?<p>

Logan made me go to her house, dragging me. Seriously, he dragged me there. But I made my mother's famous chicken pie, but Logan goes in first, annoying bastard. I walk into the house and notice that he's vanished already, I roll my eyes but smile warmly at Sookie when I find her. "Hey, you don't really know me as I don't really know you, but I heard about your, uh, gran and brought over some chicken pie if you want any,"

Bloody hell man, Jesus what the hell is wrong with people these days? I mean seriously, poor blondie. I don't have a father already and I can't Imagen my life without my mother, even though she's gone haywire at the moment-

Suddenly she pulls me into a hug and I awkwardly make sure she doesn't squash the pie, she pulls away and I blink in surprise. "Thank you so much," she gives me a small smile, I nod towards her and hand her the pie, but she pulls me into the house and I set the pie on the table. Standing around awkwardly, not really sure what to do.

I'm in a stranger's house, around unfamiliar people, for a strangers funereal. But hey, it's like I said eariler; Respect the dead.

Including vampire's.

"Do I know you?" I hear a voice ask me, so I turn around, frowning in confusion at the old woman who asks me that.

"Uh, sorry, no." I shake my head, she continues to stare at me until I get uncomfortable.

"No...no I swear I've seen you before," she argues, I sigh and shake my head. "Ms. Northman?"

"No. Sorry lady, I don't know you," I walk away and go out the house, having enough of Logan and death already, sorry blondie, but I don't want my afternoon to be depressing.

* * *

><p>"I'll have some fries and a chicken burger please," I ask, eyeing the peppy blonde with caution. She's back to her old cheerful self, it's kind of annoying and scary. Hope she didn't take drugs, they mess you up.<p>

Ahem...not that I would know.

Eh, she's probably having some sort of a mental break down.

"Coming right up! You look very pretty tonight Lexi!" Sookie compliments, smiling widely as she almost skips away, Jesus, that's freaking me out slightly. Her Grandmother died recently and she's acting as if she's on top of the world.

"Okay," I draw the word out, mouthing the word 'wow' with a huge 'O'.

Did I mention why I'm here?

Well...

Dolly keeps stalking me and she's trying to get Logan...in the sack if you know what I mean. But thank god that Logan actually uses _some_ of his brain, though the bad part of his idea to get away from Dolly is making me come out here to Merlotte's with him, I don't see why _I_ have to come with him, but when he offered to pay for my lunch how could I resist?

"What the hell? Sam Merlotte you get your hands off me right now! You have no right to touch me!" I turn and look up at the shouting Sookie along with Sam, who she just shoved away.

"Your a damn fool! You know that?" Sam shouts back, pointing in her face. I see the bite mark on her neck as does everybody else. The bar turns silent, everybody watching them. Ah great, she slept with the vampire and now everybody is staring. Get back to your own fucking lives people!

"What I do on my own time is no concern of yours!" Sookie glares at Sam, then spins around and emphasizes her next sentence. _"Or any of y'all's!"_

"Yes! I had sex with Bill and since every one of y'all is too chicken to ask! It was great! I enjoyed every second of it! And if you don't like that-" Sookie shoves her apron at Sam. "-You can just fire me!"

I feel a grin growing on my face. That was awesome! Go Sookie!

Don't mess with blondie aha.

"That was some speech," I hear Logan say as he sits down, I roll my eyes.

"Why am I here with _you_ again?" I ask him, crossing my leg over the other as I stare at him with question, he answers with a cocky smirk.

"You want me,"

"Gone, yes, in bed, no," I reply, then lean forward, rubbing my leg against his. "Do us all a favour honey and vanish."

"What if I don't want to?" He asks, tilting his head at me as he stiffens at the feel of my leg. I give a low growl and glare at him, feeling that stinging pain in my gums again, I frown and shake my head, getting rid of it. Stupid teeth, maybe I've had too many sweets, it would make sense.

"Then I'll chop of your manhood and _feed_ it to you," I answer, smirking at his expression.

Suddenly I sense something not right and look around, my eye brows furrowing together as three people walk into Merlotte's. One black woman with a disco afro and a golden outfit that reveals too much if you ask me, the second is a bald vamp with tattoo's on his head and his fangs out, the third has a shirt that has his buttons undone to his chest, he looks like the leader as he glances at Sam. "Get us three True blood's."

"Blood suckers," Logan growls, I'm tempted to hit him but before I can do anything the black woman with the afro is suddenly behind him, he stiffens as the woman smells him then scrunches up her face.

"I wouldn't call us that if you want to live, _boy_," the third one threatens, glaring at him as the bald one staresat me, smirking. Ah bugger.

Suddenly he vanishes and I feel breath down my neck. "Let's say you and I have a little fun, princess,"

"Fuck you," I flip him off, I hear his hiss of disapproval, I stand up and back away before he can bite me.

"I'm afraid you have to go somewhere else," Sam speaks up as I glare at the bald vamp, I feel my eyes starting to turn black but I stop them, just about. Though the vamp's eyes widen a slight fraction so I assume I don't do it so well. "This is a family place,"

I stop listening by then and glance at Logan, he's cringing and baring his teeth slightly at the disco woman. As Sam talks with the other vampire I walk over to the disco chick and glare, she tilts but still glares. "Leave him alone,"

"Why?" She questions me, her fangs threateningly close to me. "Is he yours?"

I know I'm going to regret this.

"Yes," I speak with venom. "I suggest you back off, bitch,"

"Your not welcome here," Sam emphasizes each word, taking a few steps towards him, the bitch turns around and smirks in amusement, she chuckles.

"That shit only works in a private home sugar," she leaves me and I stand in front of Logan, he smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

He's so not going to shut up about this.

"Hey! It's Sookie!" He suddenly exclaims, seemingly happy. He walks over to Sookie, as do the other vamps. "You are looking delectable as always,"

"You know them?" Sam questions her.

"We've met," Sookie clenches her jaw as the vamp steps closer to her. Don't blame her, to be honest, I'm shit scared at the moment, but that don't mean I'm going to show it.

"Well, well," the vamp examines the bite on Sookie's neck, I glare at him but don't do anything but feel pity for Blondie. "It looks like little miss hold out had given up the goods, brava. Did you leave enough for the rest of us?"

"I am his," she says cooly, staring him in the eye while the rest of us just watch.

"Well _he_ is not here...is he?" He glances around mockingly, then smirks at her. "And while Bill is away, Malcolm will always play,"

I can't help it.

I snicker. The hell kind of name is Malcolm?

"Something funny you little bitch?" The disco gal asks me, I raise an eye brow at her, grinning.

"As a matter-o-fact, yeah skank. I find his name funny," I answer, but apparently that's the wrong answer as she's suddenly holding onto my neck tightly. I struggle but my strength is nothing to hers.

"I'm going to drain you until there's not one last drop left," she whispers in my ear, I hear her fangs pop out of her mouth. "Then I'm going to throw you away like a used tissue,"

"Leave her alone!" Sookie shouts, then some other guy I don't know charges for disco gal, giving an angry roar, the third vamp trips him up and Sam holds up a stake like thing.

"You," the third vamp points towards him. "Are a dead man,"

"Stop it! Just leave them alone!" Sookie yells, I elbow the woman in the stomach but only manage to move her an inch, she laughs and I feel her fangs brush against my neck.

"Stop this!" A voice I recognise as Bill shouts as he runs into the room, disco gal hisses in annoyance but let's me go, I smirk at her and she hisses at me again, making me jump slightly and I walk near Logan, who is glowering at disco gal. "Your here for me, not them,"

"We had to get your attention and I believe it worked," the third vamp replies.

"What do you want?" Bill demands, glaring at the vamp.

"You never called back," the vamp fake whines, the disco gal smirks at Bill, I catch her eyeing his frame and I roll my eyes. "Now if I remember my feelings mine would be hurt,"

The disco chick caresses Bill's check, I see Sookie glare at her. "Join our nest Bill," she glowers at me then Sookie. "Forget these blood bags,"

"Yeah," Mr. Tattoo agrees, suddenly standing behind Bill. "Main streaming is for pussy's,"

Disco gal puts her arm around Bill, her mouth at his ear. "Let's party like we used to, huh?" While at Sookie she smirks as she plays with Bill's stupid hair. "We used to have...so...much..._fun_," bitch, I really just want to punch her lights out.

But alas, I'm not a powerful vampire.

And I'm kinda scared right now.

"Alright," Bill agrees, I glare at him, but say nothing, bastard. Now I want to punch _his_ lights out. The vamps glance at each other, their faces full of surprise but satisfaction. "Let's go,"

"Bill," Sookie breaths, her brown eyes widening. "What are you doing?"

"I should be on my own,"

"But your not like them, your better than they'll ever be," Sookie says in determination.

"Not to mention the disco chick is a skank," said gal glares at me, her fangs showing in warning. I blink when I realise the words came from _my_ idiotic big mouth. Stupid mouth! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I'm not human," Bill says, walking up to stand aside the third vamp. "I am vampire,"

when I see Sookie's brown eyes welling up with tears I just really feel tempted-

"Bastard," I growl at him, slapping him across the face, before I can blink I'm thrown across the bar. "Urgh...can't we talk about this over a cup of tea?"

"I like this one," the thrid vamp chuckles, kneeling in front of me. "She's got fire,"

"Leave her alone Malcolm," Bill almost orders, I still hate him. "We've got bigger blood bags to drain then drink from this little girl,"

"Hey!" He ignores me and Malcolm grips a hold of my chin and tries to examine my face, I slap his hand away. "I'm not a fucking show dog!"

He smirks. "Are you sure honey? We could have fun," he leans closer towards my face. "Lot's and lot's of _fun_,"

I see Logan start to stand up but I open my stupid big mouth again. "First of all, I'm only fifteen you sick shithead, second, I'd rather fuck a dog than an old man,"

He glares, then slaps me across the face, I groan and hold my cheek, which is sore. "You should speak with respect when your talking to your elders,"

"And you should grow a dick and get laid," I speak before I think, I happen to do that a lot.

"Your lucky I can't kill you," he growls, then stands up. "If it wasn't for the punishment then I would drain you dry,"

"I feel so special," I remark sarcastically, he walks out of the bar, laughing with his fellow friends.

"You alright?" Logan asks me as he offers a hand to help me stand, I swat his hand away, feeling myself heal up already.

"Peachy, come on, I still haven't got my burger,"

* * *

><p>"So..." Logan starts as I sit down on my sofa, stretching my limbs. I look over at him tiredly, rubbing my eyes. "I'm yours huh?"<p>

...ah fuck.

"Logan," I warn him, but he's not listening.

"I had no idea you liked me _that_ much to claim me as yours," he sits down next to me and places his arm around my shoulders, pressing me against him, I feel something like disgust in my stomach and shove him away.

"Bugger off Logan," I walk toward the stairs, yawning. I'm _so_ tired. "I'm going to bed,"

"Can I join you?" I send him the middle finger, climbing the stairs. "Ouch,"

"I'm not interested Logan," I yell down stairs, yanking the bathroom door open and slamming it behind me, just for good measure I quickly lock the door and then strip my clothes, making my way into the shower, goose bumps fade into my skin as I shiver when the hot water falls down upon me.

I frown when I feel that stinging pain in my gums again, I growl in annoyance and feel around in my mouth, then hold it up, blinking in surprise when I see blood. The hell?

I shake my head and shrug it off, letting the water soak on my body as I close my eyes and suddenly get a flash back.

_A little girl was standing a few miles from a vampire bar, she tilted her head in curiosity and grinned in excitement, her K9 teeth seemed a little bit too sharp for a human. She started to walk towards it but somebody picked her up, she was about to bite whoever did but saw her mother and smiled sheepishly._

_"Lexi? What on earth are you doing here?" The woman almost screamed at the six year old, the girl didn't cry under her mothers threatening gaze, but instead she grinned, something sparkled in her eyes._

_"I was in the back, hiding," the little girl giggled, her mother sighed in frustration._

_"I don't know what to do with you, go back to the car, mummy just needs to talk to somebody," the little girl pouted, though nodded and started towards the car, but as her mother walked towards the vampire bar, the girl secretly followed._

_When they entered in the bar, Lexi lost her mother but hid in the crowd, some men and woman with pointy teeth staring at her as she made her way through them. Lexi looked up and grinned when she saw her mother talking to a man at a throne and rushed over to her, the man glanced her way and his eyes narrowed, her mother followed her gaze and her mothers eyes widened._

_"Lexi! I told you to wait in the car!" Her mother hissed at the little girl and glowered at the vampires eyeing the child. The child rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at them. Some of the vampries didn't take to kindly and some were taken a back, but the blonde man at the throne stopped them from attacking the girl, he was merely curious about her._

_"This is Lexi," her mother introduced the little girl to the vampire man at the throne, Lexi grinned and waved, showing her slightly sharp teeth._

I frown, not being able to remember what the man looked like, but I remember he was blonde and he had long hair. I don't know who he is, maybe he's a friend of my mother's or something.

When done in the shower I turn it off, wrapping a towel around my body as I step out.

The mysterious blonde man.

Who was he?

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably know who the mysterious blonde man is but Lexi doesn't, so shh! xD<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the long chapter.**

**;)**

**Until next time my lovers!**

**xx**

**~E**


	3. Northman

**Hey, I'M SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED, TMY INTERNET GOT CUTT OFF. DAMN THOSE...EVIL PEOPLE'S.**

**Yh, anyway, this chapter isn't as long as the last but I will work on it. **

**Blah blah don't own TB blah ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I have a crisis.<p>

A very important crisis that would mean I could die. I have said a lot of things like that I know, but I was just being a drama queen back then, now I'm being absolutely serious.

_This_ could mean the end of my days.

It could even possibly be bigger than the plauge.

Maybe even world war two.

As I stare at the horrible truth, I feel myself in panic, sadness, sorrow.

"There's no more ice cream!" I wail, putting my hands in my face. "Why? Why me?"

"Pipe down!" I hear a voice yell from upstairs, it's male, annoying; Logan.

"How the hell can I _pipe down_? There's no more ice cream left!" I scream back at him, scowling.

"Boo-who!" Logan shouts, I flip him off even though he can't see it then turn back to the freezer, digging around and double checking. "I'm trying to sleep you pmsing bitch!"

Oh no he didn't!

It wasn't even near that time yet!

What?

Just because of what I am doesn't mean I don't get my womanly cycle?

Pah! I laugh at you.

...

Oh god, I'm talking to myself again.

I open my mouth and try to come up with a smart come back but I find none, then I glance at the ice in the freezer and I swear if reality was a cartoon then a light bulb would suddenly pop above my head from out of no where.

But then again if reality was a cartoon then I could just magically make one new tub of ice cream appear.

How awesome would that be?

Logan, thinking that he's rendered me speechless, chuckles and I hear his bed room door shut with a thud. Turning around a grin that most likely belongs to the Cheshire cat claims my lips as I bend down, scratching the ice off the sides of the freezer draw walls with my long sharp nails.

The ice falls down into my hands and I grin, getting a few ice cubes out of a bag, I then stand up and as quick and as quietly as I can, I sneak off to Logan's room, slowly peek through the door and see Logan laying on his bed, his muscular arm lying over his closed eyes.

Biting my lip to stop from giggling like the mischievous little girl I am, my knees bend slightly and one of my wet hands hover of the v neck of his black tank top.

Before I can even comprehend what's happening, I see a glimpse of his green eyes under his arm and something trips me up, the ice flies from my hand, over the bed and I fall on top of Logan, the arm that was lying on his face and hiding his eyes is now locked around my waist, keeping me there.

"Why Lexi, I didn't know you felt this way about me," Logan smirks down at my shocked form, my eyes blink as I slowly compose myself.

...

...

...

"Fuck you!" I shriek, right in his ear too. Good. He cringes but keeps his lock on me, I growl warningly but he gives me a playfully grin.

"Is that an invitation?"

"Urgh!" I scream, wiggling and struggling about. "Why the hell are you stronger than me?"

"I work out," his voice seems husky now, I feel that stinging pain in my gums powerfully now, but it doesn't go away. "Relax Cranky, seriously. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"It's Lexi to you!" I snarl, my teeth scrape his collar bone, he winces and his hold on me falters, giving me an advantage, I don't waste time. I quickly slip out of his hold and run out of his room angrily. Stupid bloody Logan, stupid, stupid, stupid boy!

He's so...so...

"Urgh!" I pinch the bridge of my nose then rub my forehead, smoothing down the stress lines. I take a deep breath, fanning myself slightly, for god sake! That damn boy put the bloody heating on again! First he invades my privacy, then he raises my mothers bills! Urgh!

My head snaps towards the door when I hear the door bell, the hell is that? It's-

"Is it really one in the morning? Wow, didn't notice," I muse to myself, then glare at the door in annoyance when the door bell rapidly continues to ding...ding...ding...ding...ding.

_Ding_.

"Alright! Hold your horse's!" I growl, storming towards the door, I twist the handle and before I can even open the door I'm shoved behind the door as it opens. I groan but push the door away from me and my eyes narrow when I see Dolly. "The hell-"

"It's Friday! Drunk night!" She squeals, then looks around. "Where's your handsome friend?"

"It's-fri-drunk-What?" I stammer, baffled.

She rolls her eyes then her lips turn up into a smirk. "Get dressed! We're going to Merlotte's!"

"...eh?" Is my intellectual response.

"God your slow aren't you?" Dolly looks at her nails, humming to herself in thought. "You, me and your good looking friend are going to Merlotte's today, then on Sunday we're going to the vamp bar."

I proceed to stare at my ex best friend.

"I'm sorry," I begin, putting my hands on my hips. "At what point did we make up?"

"Oh come on Lexi! It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass! Now piss off!" I start to walk towards her to push her out but an arm locks around my waist from behind me and I let out an embarrasin scream.

"Lexi! Stop! It's just Kevin! Your date for the evening!" I stop and look behind me-

Whoa...

"Uh..." is my wise reply, he smiles at me and I stop staring at him. Cringing at his bucked yellow teeth.

You know awkward moments? Yeah, this is unbelievably awkward for me. I just really want to punch awkward moments in the face if they had one, if awkward moments were invented I would hire an assassin just to get rid of the person who invented them.

Yeah, your probably thinking this guy is hot.

Let me tell you one thing.

People would die a painful death than be in the presense of this guy, or touch him for that matter.

I don't mean to be a female version of Simon Cow but seriously, the way he looks is utterly unbelievable, and not the good way. Bloody hell I mean, trolls would be running.

He didn't even have any muscles, this guy is as thin as a stick, his forehead is just...too big for his face, you can't even see his eyes because of his thick bushy eye brows. Don't even get me started on his stupid hair. It looks like it hasn't been washed since he was born, it's a greenish blonde and it reaches down to his torso, his teeth are bucked out and he has a thick small nose with small reading glasses sitting on his nose, a big wart on his huge neck and pimples around his nose and on his huge forehead.

But being the nice gal I am, you know what I do?

I die mentally but I force a huge smile on my face, trying to speak through my gritted teeth but my response come out muffled. Though for, god knows how, he heard me.

"Nice to uh...meet you," I _really_ need to get out of this date. But if I know Dolly...

The only way to get out of this is to commit suicide. That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to climb up the empire state building like that French spider man guy without a harnest just like him and jump off when I get to the top.

I just need his number, what was his name...Adam Roberts? No, Aladin? No that's a cartoon...Alain Roberts! That's it.

Kevin makes a noise and shows his bucked teeth, I catch a glipse of his black eyes and see his bucked teeth form into a...some...kind of a smirk...

My eyes widen when I realise the horror of what he just tried to do.

Flirt with me.

God...if you have any mercy...please, please, please kill me!

No answer...

Damn you.

"You know I'm not feeling well, Kevin, why don't you go to this address, I'm sure lovely girls in bikini's would love to hang out with you," I slip out of his grasp, feeling sick, and swipe out a piece of paper and write down the address for a vampire bar in Turkey (I've been there, it's awesome! Turkey I mean, I've never been to a vampire bar, but I met this friend there who has) then give it to his bony pale hand, shuddering in disgust when he 'accidently' touches me.

He makes another noise and I force another smile, then see Logan walk down the stairs. Kevin makes a move to kiss my cheek but I quickly rush over to Logan and grasp his hand in a bone crushing grip, he cringes and gives me a look but when I squeeze his hand and secretly nods towards Kevin his eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly.

I'd kiss Logan any day.

My eyes widen, what the fuck! I mean- I didn't mean to think that, what I_mean_ is that I would rather kiss Logan on the _cheek_ then go any where near Kevin!

I just got a mental picture of kissing Logan. Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!

I shudder and tighten my grip on his hand, he yelps and everybody stares at him, I shrug when he glares at me. "Anyway," Dolly interrupts, I glare at her with hate, though she seems to miss it. "Let's go!"

"No," I refuse flatly, then push Logan in front of me, in result he bumps into Dolly, she blushes and giggles crazily while Logan looks at her uncertainly, I snigger and don't even try to stop or cover it up when Dolly starts flirting with him, touching his muscular- skinny-noodle arms- I mean.

Oh who am I kidding? He _does_ work out, I've watched him do it in his closet.

...

That came out so wrong.

I was planning to swich his shampoo with purple dye, but he came in and the purple dye fell out the window, so I had to sit in his closet and wait for about an hour until he finished. I mean seriously! Who works out for an hour!

But...as much as it pains me to say it...

He looks pretty hot without a shirt on.

...

God I am so due for my period.

"Now!" I jump at the scream of Dolly's voice, screaming myself when Logan throws me over his shoulder. I bash on his fists but it doesn't work.

"Th-Hell-down-Logan-bastard-Damn you!" He doesn't stop, just keeps carrying me towards Dolly's pink car.

Why me? Do I have a curse?

"Get the hand cuff's,"

... Apparently.

* * *

><p>Okay, I get the fucking pink fluffy hand-cuff's that are fucking locked around my wrist and Logan's fucking wrist.<p>

I totally get the fucking pink fluffy fucking hand-cuffs.

They are to insure that I don't escape, to give me even more humiliation yada, yada, yada...

But what I _don't_ get.

Is the fucking bow tie that Logan is wearing.

I mean, seriously...what...the..._fuck?_

Does he think he's the fucking doctor or what?

We're going to Merlotte's! Not a fucking geek convention.

Wow...I'm fucking swearing a fucking lot today aren't I?

I sit down on a stool, Dolly goes off to flirt with the new twin brothers sitting at a random table, Dolly, being the idiot I know her to be is flirting with them, I hate her for doing what she did so I'm still not going to talk to her, but I know a part of me has forgiven her already, why can't I be one of those stubborn people or can actually hold grudges?

I still hate her.

I may have forgiven her but I still hate her.

"I hate you," I state dryly, yanking on my wrist, he falls into me slightly but soon recovers, I glare at him as he glares at me. "Word of advice, never get in a deal with Dolly,"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that she would hand-cuff me to you?" He growls, I roll my eyes.

"Trust me, you just _know_," I mutter, glaring at the floor.

"What did she do to you anyway? Why do you hate her so much?" Logan asks me, I flip him off just because I'm not in the mood. He glares. "you don't have to be such a cranky bitch you know."

"You don't have to keep calling me a bitch you know," I reply, staring at the door with a scowl, I see Logan open his mouth but before he can say anything four pale people walk through the door, I blink in surprise but still scowl with an expression that says 'I'm-so-bored-I-think-I-might-just die' as I examine them.

There's a beautiful blonde woman with her hair up in a pony tail, wearing a long coat with her hands in her pockets, next to her is...a tall blonde man...

I shake my head, having this feeling in my stomach, it's like...worry or... excitement...happiness? The hell?

I ignore it and my eyes linger on the long blonde haired man with a black top that shows his muscles, he has a...strange aura about him I swear...

No, I haven't seen him before.

I ignore him and look at the chubby black haired man, then glance at Sookie's boyfriend, seeing that' he's worried.

"My god this place is even more depressing than I thought," the blonde man mocks, the blonde woman smirks, chuckling slightly along with chubby. I have no choice but to look at him, my eyes narrow as I hear his huksy voice that most woman would describe as sexy and what not. But it doesn't affect me, Logan-

I stop that thought before it even begins.

I ignore what Bill and Sookie and blabbering about and stare at the blonde man as he walks pass them, he senses somebody looking at him and glances as me, I continue to stare at him with mixed emotions, wonder, irritation, curiosity, confusion, etc. While he stares back with a blank expression, then he looks away like he didn't even notice me, Bill says, "Behave yourself, Eric" as he walks pass him and into Sam's office. 'Eric' smirks at him when he disappears and nods to the blonde woman, she takes out cards with the sign fangtasia on them and hands them out, explaining the events there.

I roll my eyes and continue to stare at Eric, feeling this moron next to me tense. I get the feeling he isn't too fond of vamps.

"Relax," I say to Logan calmly, smirking at him. "If I didn't know any better I'd say your scared, baby wittle Loogie bear scared?"

"Loogie bear? Seriously Lex? Loogie bear?" He glares and I shrug. He suddenly smirks. "Didn't know that you cared enough to give your lover a pet name."

"Yeah w-my _what?_" I nearly shriek, spinning around and glaring at him. This boy was asking for a slap.

"Your _lover_," he purrs, I raise an eye brow, then allow a grin to claim my lips, my hand collides with his cheek, creating a huge clapping sound that rings through the air.

I tell you, the look on his face is brilliantly priceless, I'd pay any day to see it.

"Oh sorry, did that hurt?" I mock, putting on an innocent face, he glares then does something that humiliates me even more.

He threw his milkshake at me, I let out a startled scream as it soaks my hair and pink splashes onto my face and down my top, I stiffen but refuse to make a scene by dancing around and trying to get stop it from being cold, instead I shiver and grit my teeth, scowling at Logan with hate. I could nearly feel the smoke blow out my ears.

"You...are...so..._dead_," he grins and I realise that everybody is watching us, I suddenly get an idea and I can't help myself.

I laugh evilly.

Very loudly might I add.

Which makes me look crazy. But I don't care.

Sorry Sammy boy.

I open my arms for a hug, Logan's grin is gone in a blink. "No, no, no-"

I squeeze him as I force him into a hug, he lets out a yelp when I pour ice down his back. I laugh but stop when I feel eyes on me, the blonde man, examining me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, a rude tone lacing my words as I scowl at him before I think. In a flash he's in front of me, towering of me in an intimidating way.

"Do you always talk to your elders like that?"

"Depends on the elder," I feel Logan's warning hand on my shoulder, but shrug it off.

"Hm," he merely grunts in response, I roll my eyes.

"Fine, Can I _please_ go home Mr...?" I trail off, wanting him to introduce himself.

"Northman, and yes you may," I stare into his icy blue eyes, frowning. That...that name...it's familiar.

"...Mr...Northman," I hesitate when he steps aside, staring into his eyes as I walk pass him, dragging a tense Logan with me.

Eric...Northman...blonde mysterious man...

Have...have I seen him before? Met him?

...I can't have...


	4. Lady Luck

"Get. Them. Off." I growl at Logan, kicking him with each word. He winces and glares at me, his teeth baring.

"I'm _trying_, stop kicking me," he demands, then proceeds to try and get the pink fluffy hand cuffs off.

"Hurry up!" I yell, running a hand through my sticky pink knotty hair, then I growl again. "I want to have a shower and I don't fancy you coming in there with me,"

I shudder at the thought and he rolls his eyes, trying to unlock the cuffs.

Dolly said she didn't have a key to go with the lock, then soon vanished before Logan or I could tackle her to the ground. Now Logan and I are stuck together until we figure out how to unlock these stupid things.

"It's useless," Logan sighs in annoyance, throwing the hair clip on the table, I gape at him.

"There's no way I'm going to spend the rest of my life, which sucks sometimes, attached to you!" My voice fades into a growl/purr as I glare at Logan, he cringes at something and stiffens in his seat, I raise an eye brow. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he dismiss's, but I won't give up.

"No, tell me,"

"It's nothing," he relaxes.

"Logan, that didn't look like nothing," I argue, he rolls his eyes and suddenly throws me over his shoulder..._again_. "Logan-"

"Shut up luv, your annoying me," he says tiredly, in response I kick his ass. "Ow,"

"Don't call me 'luv'...and Where are we going?" I grumble, knowing that there's no point in arguing anymore. Plus I'm too tired.

"For a swim," I freeze, a _swim?_

_"_U-uh, L-Logan, please can we jus-just, not g-go to a-a lake." I squeak out, a shudder of fear slithering down my spine. Logan keeps walking though, not noticing.

"Do you want to get clean or what?" He asks me in response.

"Logan, _please_," I cringe at the pleading in my tone, but didn't care. The worry and fear is already getting to me. "Please Logan,"

"Oh relax, it's just a bit of water," Logan dismiss's, I shake my head frantically, my fists clenching until my knuckles are white.

"No, no, no, no, no," As Logan reaches the lake I grip my nails in to his shirt, feeling tears threatening to fall. "_Logan **please**_,"

Logan stops for a moment at the honest horror and pleading in my voice, he puts me down and his features soften slight when he see's how terrifying this is for me, the soft expression fades into one of amusement. "Your afraid of the _water_?"

"Shut up," I mumble, looking down in embarrassment and shuffle away from the edge in fear. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling the body heat from my body fading. I close my eyes.

"You have a phobia of the lake?" I hear him ask, I glance up at him to see if he's mocking me or not but I see no sign of mockery. Slowly I nod.

"I've had a...very bad experience when I was young," I whisper, swallowing hard.

"Sorry," I look up at him, seeing the apologetic look upon his face, sympathy in his gorgeous green eyes. He was really sorry, not tricks.

I give him a small smile. "It's okay,"

"Give me your wrist, I'll try again." he randomly says, changing the subject, which I send him a grateful smile. I offer him my hand and his fingers brush against my skin, making us jump at the electric shock. We grin at each other in amusement but Logan soon concentrates on the cuffs.

My mouth drops when I see a red tiny button that he had missed, I look up and notice he still hasn't seen it.

"What?" He asks at me look.

"You.._.really _need to go to specsavers," I answer, then at his look I press the button and the cuffs fall off our wrists. He stares at me then the cuffs with a baffled look.

"...How...the hell...did I not see that?" Logan asks himself in disbelief.

"Specsavers," I sing, walking back towards the house.

"I don't need glasses!" I look back at him and smirk.

"Yes you d-" I groan when I fall on my ass, then look up and realise with annoyance and embarrassment that I walked straight into a _tree_.

"Now who needs glasses?" I hear Logan smugly ask me.

"Shut up," I moan, rubbing my sore face.

* * *

><p>"Yahtzee," I smirk at him.<p>

It's the next day, Logan and I are outside my house, playing the dice game, which I don't get all that much. I guess you can say Logan and I have a love-hate friendship. We're kind of friends I guess.

"Lady luck," Logan rolls his eyes.

"Being a girl has nothing to do with it," I dismiss, glaring at him.

"Beginners luck then," he replies, picking up the dice. I shrug and lean my chair back on two legs, leaning on my arms behind my head in a relaxed position. I'm winning, but it's only the first round and I have trouble trying to understand how to play this, normally I'm a fast learner but that's mostly things I do physically, logically I'm not a genius, I'm average.

"It's still yahtzee," I argue, he ignores me and drops the dice on the table, cursing when he gets a lower score then me. I smirk at him.

"Whatever, it doesn't count because you hardly know what your doing," Logan grumbles, glaring at me, I shrug, my ears perking when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, I look at the screen when I fish it out and I groan.

"What?" Logan asks, giving me the dice.

"On Thursday, Dolly wants to go on a double date with you while I go out with..." I shudder. "_Kevin_,"

Logan shudders, sharing the same perspective as I when it comes to Kevin Wopplewood. "God please, if you have _any_ mercy what so ever, please kill me," I look up at the sky, putting on my 'woe-is-me' expression.

"I have an idea," Logan pipes up, I perk up and look at him with an eager look on my features.

"What?" I ask with hope.

"Ditch him," He suggests, shrugging simply like it's obvious.

"I can't do that," I shake my head.

"Why not?" Logan raises an eye brow.

"As fugly as Kevin Wopplewood is, I can't just be a shallow bitch," I frown.

"Like you are all the time?" Logan questions, I glare at him and whack him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Fuck you," I growl.

"Alright, look, I'm not interested in you that way," Logan smirks at me and I hit him again. "Ow,"

"Woe is me, woe is me," I clutch my heart in a mocking fashion, then stand up. "I'll just have to ask somebody for a favour..."

"Who?" Logan questions curiously.

"My old buddy, I'm sure the guy that has a crush on me would just _love_ to go on a date with me..." I think of the handsome blonde dude with gorgeous brown eyes that seem to sparkle childishly, much like my own. Except for the brown eyed part, my eyes are blue.

"And that isn't a big slap in the face?" Logan frowns, something like resentment in his green eyes. The hell is wrong with him?

"Then what do you suggest?" I throw my hands up in the air, starting to walk away.

"Take me as a fake date," I trip over and fall on the ground, taken aback as I stare at him with my eyes wide and my mouth open slightly.

"Eh?" Is my wise reply.

"If you take me, then Dolly will understand that you like me and leave me alone, then Wopplehead will leave you alone when he finds you have a boyfriend," he explains, then copies the Russian meerkat from the advert. "Simples,"

"...That's...actually a good idea..." I mutter, then stand up, ignoring his offered hand. "But let's get one thing straight here Loogie bear, I do _not_ and never will like you, ever, just get a different obsession with another person will you?"

Logan scoffs. "I didn't say that I liked you either," he sighs. "Come on, on Thursday, Kevin will leave you alone just as Dolly will leave me alone."

I sigh, then slowly nod. "It's worth a shot." I scrunch my face up at a thought. "But kiss me and I swear to god, that I will bloody lock you in Davy Jones locker, the only food will be your balls so you can survive from starving to death." Logan backs away from me a couple of steps and I nod to myself, satisfied, I walk towards the house to get changed so I can go to Merlotte's.

* * *

><p>"Has gorgeous eyes...is a good kisser...sweet and romantic...people wild and crazy adore you...sexy...shy...and makes people laugh...strange facebook quiz...I don't think I'm half of those..." I mutter to myself in a monotone, turning the computer off after checking my mail.<p>

I stand up and look at my reflection in the mirror, examining how I look.

My light brown hair is wavy, the side fringe covering my right eye, the slight blonde highlights showing. My naturally pale skin seems to compliment my blue eyes and my hair, along with my long sleeve red top, which seems to hug my curves. I have black skinny jeans on with my high top red converse's, I find my look...somewhat pleasing and put on some mascara with some light pink lip gloss then head out of the door, I don't normally put much make-up on, just lip gloss and mascara will do.

I stare into my reflection, frowning with sadness. The only thing my mother and I have in common is our hair and faint freckles, it's not even the exact same shade. But I don't see anything else of her, I see a stranger.

I shake my head and walk out my room, despising this day more and more.

"Where you going?" Logan asks as I walk pass him, I raise an eye brow.

"Out, why do you care?" I ask flatly, walking towards the front door.

"I don't, just wondering, god cranky this morning." Logan rolls his eyes, I open the door and slam it behind me, I ignore the big thud and keep walking. I hear the door open again but I keep walking, hating what day it is today.

"Lex! What's wrong with you!" I flip him off, not in a good mood to be pissed off even more. "Lexi!"

I walk fast when I hear his thudding foot steps against the ground, I shove him off me when he grabs my arm but I'm unable to do anything when he shoves me against the trees. "Lexi? What the hell is wrong?"

"It's father's day," I whisper, my eyes avoiding his.

His grip loosens and his face softens. "Oh...sorry,"

"Don't," I glare at him, shoving him off me and unpinning myself from the tree. "I don't need your pity," I start to walk off again.

"I don't have a father," that got me to stop in my tracks.

"What?" I turn around and look at him.

"My father died a year ago," he explains sadly, I frown but make no move to comfort him, call me selfish all you like but he actually _had_ a father. I had none to begin with. I voice this to him, he laughs darkly. "I'd rather not know who my father is than to have known and loved then lost."

"Look, I'm sorry about your father. But I don't need your empathy Logan," I whisper, then turn around again and walk forward. "Just leave me alone,"

And he does.


	5. My little Melody

**_Hey y'all!_**

**_:D_**

**_Blah blah Don't own anything but Lex blah_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_soz it's a short chappy, next wil be longer. Promise. I was tired today so it's just a short unedited one to keep you sane until tomorrow_**

* * *

><p>I sigh sadly as I watch young woman and men and their fathers walking around with each other, stupid fathers day and their stupid fathers.<p>

"I love ya pa," I hear a little boy's voice from behind me, I turn around and see a little boy, stuffing his face in a chocolate muffin. I look up and see a man grinning.

"Love ya too son," the man ruffles his sons hair, making me seethe with jealously.

"Rub it in why don't you!" I shout, then spin around and storm off, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

Why the hell don't I deserve a father? Somebody to be proud of me, somebody to hug when I have a broken heart. Somebody to keep all the bad boys away.

After like an hour, I run a hand through my hair, anger and sadness still overwhelming me.

"It's not fucking fair!" I yell at the top of my lungs when I walk down an empty road. It's the evening, the day is nearly over. Thank god.

I look around, growling in anger when I see that I'm lost. Isn't that fucking great?

I walk down the road, my ears perking when I hear club music, I quickly jog towards it, smirking when I see _Fangtasia_._ Fang_-tasia. How original.

I ignore the looks I get from the vamps as I walk up to the blonde woman that I saw a yesterday from Merlotte's. I force a grin at her while she just raises an eye brow.

"ID," she demands, eyeing me.

"I just need to use the phone," I ask, accidently letting annoyance seep into my tone, I ignore it and put my hands on my hips.

"Your a delicious little munchkin aren't you?" She cooly observes, I roll my eyes, then narrow them at her. "Sorry, but nobody gets in without ID. I can't risk it, especially since your flower hasn't even been touched. Vamps normally go for the...purest of blood."

It takes a moment for her words to sink in before my cheeks burn with embarrassment, I growl, anger and demand obvious in my tone and I don't bother to hide it. "I _need_ the phone. _Please. _I have had a _very_ upsetting day and do not wished to be fucking lost in the middle of nowhere!"

She merely raises her eye brow. "Too bad, now get lost human,"

"I am lost!" I yell, growling as I spin back around and hiss at a staring fang banger. "What the fuck are you staring at?"

"N-Nothing," she stutters, a growl rumbles in my throat again.

"Stupid pathetic fangbangers!" I scream at her, she backs off and I turn back to the blonde, who is watching me with irritation and amusement, that stining pain starts in my gums again and I wince, putting my hand in my mouth and holding it up to examine it. Dark, almost black, blood. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Suddenly I hear hisses and look around, vamps are looking at my blood on my finger, their fangs extended, I look at the blonde to find her fangs extended too. Isn't that just great?

Note the sarcasm.

I'm really hating this fucking day today.

Geez, talk about anger issues.

"Eric," I hear the woman say, a rush of wind blows my hair in my face and I sigh in irritation, turning around. Suddenly I'm thrown over somebody's shoulder, then in a blur I fall on the floor again, dazed I look up. Seeing that I'm in an office and the blonde dude 'Eric' towering over me, his fangs extended.

"What is your purpose here human?" He cooly asks, his voice deep and husky.

"I need a phone, I'm lost," I explain, running a hand through my hair, anger still lingering. "You do _not_ want to see me angry,"

"You are merely a human munchkin having a temper tantrum," Eric smirks, I get a powerful urge to punch him. "I'm a lot older than you and I really don't think you want to see _me_ angry."

A shudder slithers down my spine at the threat, but I still glare at him. "Fine, how about, oh, your majesty, would you do me the honour of lending me your phone!"

He raises an eye brow. "Sarcasm will get you nowhere,"

"I'm already in the middle of nowhere," I sigh in annoyance, seeming to do that a lot lately.

Suddenly he narrows his eyes at me. "Your name?"

"Lex," I answer automatically.

"Full name,"

"Alex,"

"Your lying,"

With a sigh I look away, my cheeks burning. "It's an abomination,"

"I'm being patient with you human," The anger fades of, fear and annoyance replacing it.

"Arianabellexi," I spit out the name as if it's poison, Eric freezes, looking down at me with wide eyes, giving me a look as if he's seen me for the first time,"

"Min lilla melodi?" He murmurs in a different language, his icy blue eyes examining my face.

My heart jumps into my throat, something sounds familiar about that. "Beg your pardon?"

I jump in surprise when his hand is in my hair, he smells it and I swat my hands at him. Has this guy ever heard of personal space? Jesus...

He looks at me with shock, his eyes wide and his mouth open slightly, the hell is wrong with him?

"My little Melody," he pulls me into a huge, his nose smelling my hair again.

This is a very strange day


	6. Cheers big ears

"Excuse me?" I raise my eye brows, shoving this strange blonde vampire off me, his expression turns blank, but I still see something in his blue eyes, something like annoyance, disgust and relief. Is that...sadness? Pfft, right Lex, a vampire feeling sadness. Good one.

"Excuse me, I must have mistaken you for somebody else," He says, his voice low and dangerous.

"No shit sherlock," I glare but flinch in surprise when his fangs pop out. "Bloody hell mate, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Yes, it would do the world a favour," he growls, I stare at him for a moment.

"Well...rude much?" He sneers in my direction and suddenly something hits me on the head, I blink in a daze and look down, realising he threw a phone at me, charming. "Cheers big ears,"

"My ears are not big," he says defensivly, I roll my eyes.

"It's an expression," I bend down and pick up the phone, calling for a taxi. When done I hang up and hand the blonde dude his phone back, raising an eye brow when he doesn't take it.

"You keep it, I was planning to get rid of it anyway," He waves his hand and turns around, sitting behind his desk, a clear dismissal. Bloody rude. "Besides, you touched it,"

"Real mature," I scoff, then walk out of his office.

* * *

><p>"Eric Northman is a strange man," I say to Dolly the next day, she rolls her eyes and texted somebody on her blackberry.<p>

"If by strange, I think you mean _hot_," Dolly smirks at a text. "The man is literately sex on a stick, a real fucking sex god,"

I scoff. "Right,"

"Your just saying that because of Logan," Dolly smirks at me, while I on the other hand glare at her.

"I swear on my life that I don't like Logan that way," I cross my arms over my chest, raising an eye brow at Dolly, my narrow eyes daring her to say otherwise. She doesn't, but only because that preppy blonde comes over and interrupts.

"I think for your own safety that you stay away from Eric," I raise my eye brows in surprise, first of all, does she know him? And second of all, who is she to tell me what to do?

Not to mention, how did she know what we were talking about?

"Why?" Dolly snorts obnoxiously, turning her narrow eyes up at Sookie. "You want him all to yourself or something?"

"First of all," Sookie begins, turning her forced cheerful smile down at Dolly. "I wouldn't date the man even he he was the last man on earth, I love Bill. Second of all, he's a dangerous vampire and your only like what? Thirteen?"

"Excuse me!" Dolly exclaims, standing up and slamming her hands on the table. "I'm sixteen! And what kind of food service is this? Keep your fucking nose out of my business you freak! Where is your manager? I want to talk to him!"

"Dolly calm down," I growl in annoyance, she ignores me, continuing her irritating and pointless rant. Finally I stand up, placing my hand on her shoulder, her narrow eyes look at me and I stare her down, feeling strangely powerful with authority, which has never happened before now.

"Sit, down," I growl again, my voice weird and that stinging in my gums again. What's happening to me?

"I...I...What was I doing?" Dolly suddenly looks around, dazed, I frown in confusion and look at my hand, then take it away, Dolly blinks and then glares at Sookie again. "Your lucky that Lexi is here you little freak,"

"At least I ain't a bitch like y'all are being," I glance at the blonde in surprise, but notice she's just looking at Dolly, okay she didn't call _me_ a bitch.

"You fucking-" I grab Dolly's clenching fist and stop her from punching Sookie in the face, I glare at her as she looks at me in anger and surprise.

"Dolly," I hiss, yes, I _hiss_. It's like a natural instinct. "You will _not_ be rude to Sookie, she's just giving us a warning."

Dolly starts to say something but the look I send her shuts her big mouth, I send an apologetic nod towards Sookie then drag Dolly outside.

Dolly yanks her arm out of my grip. "What the fuck was that? Are you trying to embarrass me? Are you trying to-"

SLAP

Dolly's face snaps to the side, a red mark already forming on her cheek. I gasp and look at my hand, I didn't mean to do that!

"Dolly, I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to-" Dolly's glare cuts me off, I flinch back and look down in shame as she holds her cheek, hurt and anger in her eyes.

"Don't talk to me," Dolly snarls, then she stalks off into towards her car. I sigh, feeling heart-broken as my ex-ex-best friend drives off without another glance at me.

I feel something slide down my cheek and wipe it, but my eyes widen when I look at my hand and see a dark black mark there. A metallic smell enters my nose.

Blood.

Black blood.

From my eyes?

What. The. Fuck?

* * *

><p>"Thursday fake date is cancelled," I sing as Logan walks into the house, I grin at him cheerfully as I eat ice cream.<p>

Its Thursday, I'm choosing to ignore the black blood that came from my eyes and I'm feeling a lot better considering I had a fight with Dolly. In fact, I'm finding it more peaceful, less weight off my shoulders.

"Thank god," Logan smiles, I glare at him.

"I'm not that bad," Logan rolls his eyes, then falls down next to me on the sofa, I shuffle away from him when he tries to put his arm around my shoulders, why does he like annoying me? Jesus he's more annoying then a dog humping your leg. I might have to put him down soon.

Hehe.

"So..." Logan begins, biting his lip. "Since you don't have anything to do, uh, do you wanna be my fake date?"

"Eh?" I raise my eye brows at him.

"My ex is in town and...I want to make her jealous..." Logan trails off, chewing his bottom lip nervously.

"With me?" I ask in disbelief, Logan rolls his eyes.

"It's not like you have to kiss me or anything," Logan smirks as blush fades into my cheeks at the thought of kissing him. Ew! Ew! No! "Don't worry, I won't steal your first kiss..."

...

"How..." I stare at him with wide eyes, my mouth agape.

"It's obvious, you've never had a boyfriend,"

...

"Piss off Logan," I growl, standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"Okay I'll stop!" I sigh and turn around, eyeing Logan cautiously. "Just help me make Julie jealous,"

"Fine, alright," I finally agree, rolling my eyes at his smug look. "Only because I have nothing else to do,"

I watch his expression, expecting some kind of remark, some kind of cocky one-liner or _something_ from him.

So you can Imagen I'm surprised when he smiles at me, a _real_ genuine smile.

"Thank you," my mouth almost drops, did those words seriously just come from his mouth? Wow.

"Uh...your welcome..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, I'm tired.<strong>

**Review is a must!**

**Invite your friends to this story, I need five extra reviews or more to continue!**


	7. Party

Dance music blares around the house, the sound chatter, flirting and giggling of teens surrounding me as well as the smell of beer, sick and...ahem, other kids...you know...badda bing badda booming...

"Interesting party..." I muse to Logan, he rolls his eyes and I purse my lips.

"Don't worry, just look pretty and stay away from the drunks, you'll be fine," Logan reassures me, then offers me his hand, I stare at it like it's the plague, he rolls his eyes again. "Just hold my freaking hand,"

"Um, how about, no?" I start to walk towards the house but feel Logan's hand grab mine, strangely, even though it's cold tonight, his hand is surprisingly...warm.

"Lex," he whispers in my ear, his warm breath brushing against my neck, I frown, not liking that feeling I'm getting and move away slightly. "Trust me, if these guys don't see you with anybody their not going to leave you alone,"

"Fine," I agree eventually, letting him lead me through the crowd, my eyes widen slightly when I see a couple in the dark corner, having...ahems...

I quickly look away, my skin flushing at seeing that.

Logan notices and chuckles, like this is normal. "Julie's friends are...not all that shy... especially when their drunk."

"Right," I clear my throat, Logan gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and opens double doors.

"Duck!" Logan hisses, I oblige just as a beer bottle flies over my head and collides with the wall, making a crashing sound. I look over to where it came from, only to find two guys fighting in a ring type area. A girl is in the background, watching with a smirk. Her ginger hair is long, but looks so straight I can bet if anybody touches it, they would get a cut.

Her eyes are hawk-like, though the colour of a viscous storm. She has a strong jaw and her nose is long, her cheek bones high and her lips are plump, but they look fake.

"That's Julie?" I guess, looking at Logan for him to confirm, he nods, staring at her with some glint in his green eyes.

Suddenly she looks this way, her grey eyes narrow when she see's me, even more when she spots Logan next to me, her eyes are near slits when she spots our hands are linked.

The guy with blonde hair punches the black haired one and he stumbles, then the blonde kid kicks the other in the stomach and the black haired one falls through a door, causing my eye brows to rise as the fight continues outside.

"Kiss me," my eyes snap towards Logan, giving him the 'WTF' look, he gives me a look and I feel Julie's stare burning into my back, I sigh under my breath. "Please, I'll never ask for anything again."

"You owe me, big time," I growl, he nods and I grab his shirt, pulling him towards me, our lips collide and something weird happens, my heart beats faster and my throat burns, my gums are throbbing and my stomach feels so weird, I want it to stop, yet I want to continue making out with him so bad.

Logan surprises me by pulling me closer to him, caressing my back with one hand and running a hand through my hair.

As soon as the kiss started, it ends quicker, leaving me to strangely want more, I find that Logan is looking at me funny, and that we're panting from lack of air. I avoid Logan's eyes, knowing that I'm blushing.

Seriously? What the hell was that?

Julie, ever the glowering princess of darkness, sways toward us as the other kids dance and go back to making out where the fighting was.

"Logan," she near enough purrs, raising an eye brow at me, her face showing that she isn't impressed and that she finds me disgusting. Charming gal... "What are you doing here?"

I look up at Logan when I find he doesn't answer, that he's still looking at me, his green eyes sparkling and his lips turning up in a smirk that drives me crazy, I glare at him and nudge his arm, his smirk turns into a grin as he looks at Julie.

"Julie, your looking pretty this evening." Logan compliments, wrapping arm around my waist and pulling me closer to his side, I raise my eye brows at him, she looks at him, somewhat baffled. "Have you met my girlfriend? Lexi?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," she forces a smirk at me, seething with jealously. I just smile back, feeling a little breathless for god knows what reason.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" I look over at Logan, to find he isn't looking at me, he's still grinning at Julie's jealousy.

I find myself feeling...sad? Angry? Upset? Jealous?

I look over at Logan again, frowning slightly at myself, I _don't_ like Logan, he's an assbite who annoys and baffles me to no end. Besides, that kiss meant nothing, nothing what so ever to me. It's just to get Julie to like Logan again.

While provoking the glowering girl to murder me in my sleep while at it...

"Yes," Julie looks me over, lying through her gritted teeth. "Quite so,"

"I don't suppose you can invite her to your sisters birthday party?" Logan asks her, making my eyes widen. What the fuck? That wasn't part of the deal.

"I'm so sorry Logan, I can't go," I dig my nails into his arm but he doesn't listen.

"But you don't even know when the party is," Logan looks over at me finally, some kind of sparkle of happiness in his green eyes, I also see that smug look that he sends me, I grit my teeth in response.

He's being a freaking prick again. God, will he make his mind up? One minute he's annoying me to no end, the next he baffles me, then he angers me. And that _look_ in his eyes, it's like he _enjoys_ making me angry.

"I suppose she can come," Julie answers, I force a smile at her like she does me, damn bitch.

"Excellent," Logan smirks at me, when Julie can't take it anymore and stalks off, I stamp on his foot and he yelps. I grin at him with satisfaction and walk off to enjoy the party.

Ignoring the make-outs and...ahemms...

* * *

><p>"What the fuck Logan?" I hiss, dragging him out of the house after the party as we walk towards the car. "Me kissing you <em>and<em> doing you another favour wasn't part of the deal!"

"Oh come on Lex!" Logan glares, falling into the seat next to me. "I could tell you were enjoying the kiss!"

"I was not!" I shout at him, gaining some stares, I flip them off and gesture for Logan to drive, he does and pulls out of the driveway. "You better find a way to tell Julie that I'm _not_ and _never_ will be your girlfriend and that I'm never going to her sisters birthday party! Can't you just tell her you miss her or some shit like that?"

"No I can't," I glower at him, he turns to wheel and pulls out onto the road. "I'm a _guy_ if you haven't noticed, besides, you _did_ enjoy the kiss otherwise you wouldn't have been so willing!"

"You owe me five favours Logan!" I yell at him, seething with anger. "That kiss was my _first_ and not to mention, that it was horrible!"

"Oh come on!" Logan pulls over the side of the road, turning to me. "That kiss was _not_ horrible!"

"Yes it was!" I shout, rubbing my temples. "I didn't want to kiss _you_ for my first kiss either, it makes it more revolting, plus the fact since it was my first I won't be able to forget it!"

At this Logan smirks at me, his chest swelling with pride, I roll my eyes. "That's not a good thing,"

"Yes it is," Logan argues, I whack him on the arm, he lets out a startled cry. "Would you _stop_ with the hitting!"

"No!" I get out of the car and walk down the road, I hear Logan curse and get out the car, following me. "Go away Logan! I'm not talking to you!"

"Lex! Don't be stupid!" Logan shouts after me, causing my blood to boil. "Get back to the car!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" I clench my fists by my sides, trying to figure out which way is home.

Suddenly something tackles me to the ground and pins me to the floor, I scream and thrash about, Logan's breath brushes against my neck, causing the hairs to go up. "Lex, calm down,"

"Fuck off Logan!" I try to get out his grip, to find that he is still stronger than me, mother fu-

"Arianabellexi calm down!" Logan hisses in my ear, causing me to wince, but never the less I stop thrashing around. "When I let you go, your going to sit back in the car."

"I'm not a fucking dog for you to order about!" I growl angrily, finally able to switch our positions and I knock Logan out and drag him to the car, then quickly, I run down the road without really thinking it through.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know, but I wanted to put the next part in the next chapter, which will be soon. <strong>

**xx**

**~Elle**


	8. I am your father!

**I'm going to write this in past tense now, when this story is finished, I'll make sure to edit all the chapters and put it all in past tense, but today I'm lazy and I can't be bothered, plus I wont get it all done today, this isn't the last chapter, but it will be finished soon.**

**Warning; Sexual content, swearing.**

**It's my first time doing this sort of thing...I'm blushing...seriously.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Okay, so I found my house, but, when I slept in it and then woke up, I didn't expect to find Logan, naked, on my bed laying next to me asleep.<p>

I screamed and rolled off the bed, then I threw a pillow at Logan and he looked up, startled.

"What the fuck Logan?" I screeched, looking away when he got up, my cheeks flaming as I resisted the urge to look down, but my eyes kept flickering towards his chest.

"Lexi, it's not what you think, I can explain-"

"Get out my fucking room!" I yelled, anger rushing through me.

"I know what you are, I've figured it out," he said, then suddenly pinned me against the wall, I whimpered, beyond uncomfortable being this close to his naked body. "I want to tell you what I am."

"A pervert?" I asked, my voice high pitched.

"Only for you," he smirked at my flaming cheeks. "But no, I'm a werewolf."

...

"A werewolf? Fuck you Logan," I growled, Logan stared at me.

"Is that an invitation?"

"You know what? Just get out of my freaking room!" I pushed him, I gasped when he suddenly lunged at me, pinning me to the bed, he growled, showing his slight fangs. Jesus, he wasn't joking.

"Your half vampire," I stared at him then snickered.

"You need to go to a mental home Logan," I said, trying to push his naked body off me but he growled, tightening his grip on me.

"What about the gums? The sore gums? That's your fangs wanting to extend, but you need to flex your jaw, it's difficult the first time, but they'll drop when you feel threatened or..." he leaned in. "Turned on."

My gums throbbed just then, I groaned in pain and ran my tongue over my gums, Logan smirked at me and I glared.

"I just have to...visit the dentist," I lied, clenching my teeth and my body tensed when his breath blew against my face.

"In order to let the other half of you become alive, or vampire, you need to be touched by somebody you like," he wiggled his eye brows. "I can smell your attraction to me a mile a way Lex, you like me, as I like you, why don't we just put that to the test."

I was about to snap something back but his lips crashed against mine.

I pushed on his chest, but he pinned my hands above my head, I squirmed, but his legs pinned mine. I made a noise of protest, it soon turned into a groan of pleasure.

Logan, sensing the change of attitude, let go of my hands and ran ups hand up my shirt, his hand trailed up my spine as he pulled me closer, his hot tongue ran across my lips, begging me to let him in.

When I just smiled at his torture, he suddenly grind his huge hard bulge against me and I yelped in surprise, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and I whimpered softly when he grabbed my ass and shoved his bulge roughly against me. He was so _hard_.

I suddenly snapped out of my lustful trance when something slid out of my gums painfully, Logan stopped and looked down at my mouth, I felt whatever it was.

Fangs.

My eyes widened up at Logan, he smirked smugly at being right. "I knew it,"

I shoved him off me and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me, I was in shock, two point fangs were sticking out from my bleeding gums.

"Holy shit," my jaw dropped when I saw the pearly white things, that was bloody impossible!

"I told you!" Came Logan's muffled voice through the door, I ignored him, realising that I just had a full on make out season with him.

"Holy _fucking_ SHIT!" I screamed again, backing away from the mirror, it slammed against the shower door, my throat suddenly burned for something, what the hell? "Ow!"

"You need blood!" I shook my head, no, no, no, this wasn't fucking happening!

"I'm not a vampire! I can't be!" I then remembered my necklace that belonged to my mysterious father, that it looked like a Viking made it... "Ow! It burns!"

"Again, you need blood!" I kicked the door open, pulling a sheepish face when the hinges freaking fell off and the door landed on Logan. I smirked at that.

"Maybe this vampire thing isn't as bad as I just thought," I commented as Logan groaned.

"It's not, especially the sex,"

I flushed and ran out the house, stumbling with my new speed. I suddenly thought of the blonde vampire, remembering that blonde waitress saying he was sheriff of this uh, area?

I got into Logan's car, he came running out the house with his jeans on, frowning.

"Logan, give me a ride,"

"No, you need blo-"

"I'll kiss you once you give me a ride," I lied, Logan's eyes lit up and he hopped into the car, driving to where I wanted to go.

* * *

><p>"You want to go to the vampire bar? I guess that's far, you can get blood from here and where's my kis-"<p>

"Shut up Logan," I glared at him, h looked confused before his green eyes widened. "I was never going to kiss you,"

"You used me!"

"Get over it dude," I hopped out of the car and groaned when I saw that rude blonde vampire.

"I feel so dirty," Logan said sarcastically, glaring at me.

"I'll never like you Logan, I was just in the heat of the moment, now If you don't mind," with that I quickly jogged over to that blonde vampire, Logan huffed and got into the car, driving away.

"Oh, not you again," Pam drawled, I felt annoyed and glared at her, I jumped when my fangs came out. "Hm...interesting, last time I checked you were _human_."

"Uh, things change I guess," I said, trying to make my fangs go in, I flexed my jaw and they did, cool.

"Go back to your maker honey," Pam raised an eye brow at me.

"That's the thing, I um, don't know where he is," I said to her, then blinked when I felt a shiver run down my spine, what was that?

"That shiver you just had, it means he's near by," Pam explained with an annoyed expression. "Go away child, I'm busy taking care of these blood bags,"

"Can I go in please?" I asked, Pam rose an eye brow at me.

"Did your maker even teach you how to feed yet?"

"Uh..." that answered her question.

"Go back to your maker, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to take responsibly for you,"

"But-"

"I can't take a risk and let you go on a frenzy," Pam dismissed. "Now get lost."

My fangs once again extended in annoyance and anger, hers came down and it was intimidating, she rose an eye brow, challenging me.

Suddenly that shiver was stronger and a wind blew in my hair, I found myself staring a a big muscular chest and looked up, I shivered again, that feeling was stronger.

He then spoke in a different language and I frowned in confusion, I think it was... Swedish?

I sighed and played with my necklace, waiting impatiently as they finished their conversation.

One minute I was standing in front of the blonde man, Eric, the next I was pinned against the wall in his office, I looked down in alarm, he was holding my throat with an angered look.

"What the-"

"Where did you get that?" He hissed, fangs bared, I felt a little intimidated to say the least, his icy blue eyes glanced at my Viking necklace. "Did you steal it?"

"No! My m-mother gave it to me," I said quickly, he let me stand on the floor, but did not release me, that shiver was the strongest it was all night and my throat was burning painfully, my fangs throbbed, I needed blood, and fast. "Her name is Karuna"

Eric froze, staring down at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, it was weird never the less.

"Karuna..."

"Yes, my name is Arianabellexi only people call me Lexi, because that other name is an abomination, She's a strange woman when it comes to names," I shook my head, then realised I was telling this to a stranger. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"You better not be lying to me!" He growled, I swallowed and leaned as far away from him as possible.

"I-I'm not," I whispered weakly, scared for what he might do.

"Your not, indeed," he said, his voice and expression softening. "I can feel your emotions,"

"You can..._feel my emotions_?" I looked at him doubtingly. "Aren't you meant to be a vampire, not a p-"

"I'm your father."

...

...

...

"Please tell me that was a quote from star wars?" I questioned him, my eyes wide.

He grinned. "Just like your mother."

"Uh, dude, this uh, have you had bad blood or something?" I asked, shifting on my feet uncomfortably.

He frowned. "You don't remember me?"

"Am...am I supposed to?"

He growled, his eyes flashing with anger. "Karuna blocked your memories,"

"Okay, as fun as this has been, I need to get something to drink, my throat is burning." he slammed his hand in front of me against the wall, I gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Your vampiric side has awakened again, I can feel you through my veins, Pam had felt the same thing, I thought it was my maker..." the way his icy blue eyes stared into my soul was kind creepy. "Lexi, you need to stay here, I have spent what it feels like nearly an eternity searching for you after your mother had ran away with you."

"What do you mean?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"We...had a disagreement," he said, frowning, I scoffed.

"So you really are my father?" I asked, my anger never going away.

"Yes,"

"Then I need to leave," that was the plan.

Until he shoved me against the wall again.

"Your not leaving again!" I hissed in reflex at him, baring my new fangs in rage.

"Says the man who does't even care about me!" I growled, trying to get him off me, but he tightens his grip. "Let me go! I'm not staying anywhere near you willingly!"

"Then I'll force you!" He growled, suddenly I was over his shoulder, and thrown into a dungeon type room, it was yucky.

He put a chain around my neck as I fought against him, my attempts feeble, but I managed to break his wrist when he was distracted with my leg shackles.

He stepped back, crossing his arms, I glared at him and pulled against the chains, they started to break but Eric pushed me over and stopped me.

"Let me go Eric!" I snarled. "You have no right to do this!"

"Your staying whether you like it or not," he said, then Pam suddenly flashed next to him, looking at me in distaste and amusement.

I gripped the chain on my neck and pulled it apart, Eric growled and I stood up, trying to run but the chains on my feet made me recoil back. "I'm not staying here with a womanising bastard like you! I'm not your daughter! I refuse to be related to you!"

"Cute," Pam observed cooly when she saw my fangs. "Don't worry dear sister, you'll get your adult teeth soon."

I growled at her, yanking my feet, it broke and Eric hissed, I was pinned to the wall.

"Eric," I hissed, my fangs throbbing, I groaned when my throat was practically on fire, he growled at me, Pam rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving, these are my new pumps and I don't want to break them," Pam leaves, leaving Eric and I alone.

"Did your mother even tell you the full story?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You found out she was pregnant with me, dumped her, then shagged those pathetic little fang bangers," I swapped our positions, my hand holding his throat. "Your a womanising bastard!"

He threw me across the room and I grunted with pain when I hit the wall, I got up, only to be thrown across the room again.

"I didn't know what to believe!" He yelled, snarling a me as he pinned me to the ground. "I thought your mother was human! I thought she betrayed me! But when I found out that her mother was a witch and that she made her pregnant for revenge because Karuna was dating a vampire! It was too late, your mother gave birth to you and after six years I finally got the courage to contact her, she introduced me to you..."

"I remember a blonde man," I whispered, he looked at me. "A few days ago, before I saw you, I remembered a blonde man sitting on a throne,"

"That was me, your mother introduced me to you, I saw myself in your violet eyes," he whispered, then got off me, I sat up, staring at the floor as he stared at me. "You still have them."

"Violet eyes? My eyes are blue," he shook his head.

"Your eyes are violet, similar to my great-great aunt's," he smiled slightly.

I didn't know what to say to that, I looked away from him, frowning. Did my mother really lie to me? Did she take me away form my father because he was a vampire?

"Grandmother was never really that kind to me," I admitted, then grimaced when memories of her came to mind. "She used to use a freaking knife and cut into my arm for my blood, I told mother and we haven't seen her since."

"She what?" He growled, glancing down at my arm, I pulled my sleeve back and showed him my small scar, he took my arm in his big hands and stared down at it, rage in his eyes. "How dare she!"

"It's alright Eric, she's in jail for child abuse," I tried to reassure him, he gritted his teeth. "Although I wish I got my revenge on her."

"One day; Du kommer att hämnas min lilla melodi," I stared at him, confused.

"Your going to have to each me that language you know," Eric grinned.

"Does that mean you'll stay?"

"It means I'll visit," I corrected, Eric frowned in disapproval, he growled. "I have a house to live in you know,"

"Where?"

"It's in Bon Temps," I answered, Eric's eyes widened and soon a smirk appeared on his face. "What?"

"I need you to do me a favour min lilla Melodi..."


	9. Attraction

Okay, that was easy.

Eric, or _dad_ (god that was so weird) made me give that blonde waitress a present, it was probably panties or something. Insert shudder here, I mean come on! He's my old man (a _very_ old man) and I don't want to see him naked or talk about sex with woman, please dude!

But the problem was, as soon as I got in the house, something hard crashed into me and knocked me to the floor.

"Urgh, ow, okay that hurt," I groaned, then opened my eyes and looked up, seeing two pools of green. "Logan, please, get off me."

"You really want that?" Logan asked, grinning, I sighed.

"I'm too tired for your games Logan, bugger off," I shoved his chest and he rolled off me, I stretched my arms as I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"I know something that will help you wake up," Logan smirked and before I could blink, I was pinned to the floor again, I glared and thrust my knee up, but he seemed to read my thoughts and pinned my legs down with his, fuck.

"Logan, I told you, I'll never like you, see? Fangs away, not showing, I'm _not_ turned on," I said flatly, Logan hovered over my face, my temperature suddenly shot up and I desperately wanted to cool down.

"I can _smell_ your attraction," Logan smirked wider. "Your not getting away from me that easily."

"Just go away," I groaned, finally stopping my struggling and I just laid there, keeping my eyes shut, hopefully it would cool me down. "I'll never admit that I'm physically attracted to you."

"You just did," I growled, about to snap but Logan started leaning in, my eyes widened.

"No, no- Loga- Stop!" His lips were inches from mine. "Don't you dare!"

But he wasn't listening, he crashed his lips down on mine, forcing mine to move along with his, I soon gave up, my protest turning into a moan of pleasure. I fisted my hands in his soft black hair, pulling him closer, he groaned and his hand played with the helm of my shirt.

My legs wrapped around his waist and his hand went under my shirt, slowly running up my spine and carrying my back and pulling me towards him, our tongues danced together, moving as a steady rhythm, his tongue glided against mine as we fought for dominance, I gave in, a moan of pleasure escaping my mouth, my fangs shot down and Logan grinned before licking them, I shuddered with the pleasure, my fangs were sensitive, this boy may be a pain in the ass, but he was a god when it came to kissing, he freaking had skill.

I rolled us over and straddled his hips, then moved my hair to the side so it wouldn't get in my way as I leaned down, moving my mouth the his throat, my fangs grazed his skin and he groaned, we made out for a while until I gasped and realised what I was doing, I backed off him and stood up, running a hand through my hair, my skin was hot and bothered, my fangs were out, and I actually _liked_ kissing Logan.

"Think it's just physical attraction now?" I looked down at Logan, my breathing hitched in my throat, he was leaning on his elbows, looking up at me, his hair was messy and falling into his gorgeous green eyes, his shirt was lifted up slightly, showing a glimpse of his toned muscles, his cocky grin was infuriating yet sexy as hell.

"But.._.Yes,_" I breathed, I shook my head and I slowly made my fangs crawl back into their hiding place. "Your just confused Logan, you like Julie, _Julie_. Your just upset about her and I'm stressed about everything."

"Julie? I haven't thought about her since that lovely little snog that _you_ gave me at her party," Logan wiggled his eyes brows at me, then stood up, pulling his shirt down, I was shocked to find myself disappointed. "I could tell that you lusted for me as much as I wanted you, that look in your eye, the passionate hunger, like a predator...it was hot."

"Shut up Logan," I hissed, straightening my shirt when I realised it was crinkled up. "You will _never_ kiss me again, got it?"

"On the _lip_s? Yeah," he grinned, his green eyes looking me up and down. "I've got that."

"_Anywhere_, you will never even _touch_ me." I growled, then turned around and stormed to my room, before I could shut it, however, I noticed that my door was off it's hinges and broken in half! In bloody HALF! "_**LOGAN**_!"

"I could make you scream louder than that if you let me luv," he winked when he leaned on the wall next to my bedroom, WHERE THERE WAS NO DOOR!

"Where. Is. My. _Door_?" I grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against the wall, my fangs flashed out and I glared at him, he licked his lips and had the nerve to look at my chest. My CHEST. "My eyes. Are. Up. Here."

"I was just admiring your great body," he winked and I growled before pulling him off the wall and slamming him back into it. "I see you like it rough, hmmm."

"Forget it! I'm staying with my father!" I yelled, then stormed into my room and yanked out my bag, Logan narrowed his eyes.

"The vampire?" I glared at him.

"No, the unicorn," I rolled my eyes and threw some things carelessly into my bag before zipping it up and moving to walk out, but Logan yanks the case from my hand and throws it to the ground. "What the fuck are you doi-"

"Your staying here,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are, no question about it,"

"You can't tell me what to do Logan," I move to pick up my stuff, but Logan steps in my way. "Move!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Your such a pain in the fucking ass!"

I scoffed. "I know you are but what am I?"

"Very mature,"

"Your trying to keep me here, I get to be immature if I want to!"

"Shut up!"

"Logan your such an ass!"

"Logan your such an ass!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Don't mock me!"

"Urgh!" I groaned loudly, pushing passed him and picking up my bags, Logan ran in front of me when I make to get out the house. "Get lost!"

"Get lost!"

"Stop being so immature!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

"Arianabellexi!" I gasped.

"You did _so_ not go there!"

"Yes I did!"

"You son of a bitch!" I growled.

His lips were suddenly on mine and I was kissing him back, his hands roamed my body until they reached my thighs, he picked me up and shoved my back against the back door, I leaned back against it and panted, my fangs were out already as he was kissing my neck, then he pulled away and grinned at me, I grabbed his face and pulled his lips back on mine, groaning into his mouth.

He suddenly moved me to the sofa and laid me down on it, I wrapped my legs around him and my toes curled, I growled at his shirt, I didn't like it.

I ripped his shirt off and he looked down at me in surprise while I smiled up at him innocently, he pouted, feigning hurt. "That was my favourite shirt."

"It was in the way," I grinned devilishly. "The shirt is dead dude, get over it."

He growled and started to kiss me again, when the door swung open and both Logan and my eyes widened.

"Bugger..."


	10. Awkward

"Arianabellexi! What do you think you are doing?" She screeched, Logan quickly jumped apart from me and I pursed my lips, doing my buttons up quickly, her eyes widened and I realised my fangs were still extended. "Oh god..."

"Yeah, you have some explaining to do," I switch our situations around. "First you abandon me for weeks, then I find my father, then Logan finds out I'm a half vampire before I do, and you show up unexpected! What do you have to say about yourself?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry darling," she stuttered, completly unaware I just tricked her.

"You should be, I'm going to see Eric and your going to come with me," her eyes widened. "You need to apologise to him, explain things. I forgive you mum, but you still need his forgiveness."

"But-"

"No buts! Now out! Go apologise!" She quickly ran out the room and I cross my leg over the other, smirking smugly. "And that's how it's done."

"Your really something," Logan muttered, his green eyes locked with mine, and before I know what's happening, he's on top of me again.

"We can't-"

"Why?" Logan asked, his eyes searching mine. "We like each other, it's logical."

"But I don't want a relationship," I glared at his look. "_Or_ a fling,"

"Why?" I sighed.

"It's hard to explain," Logan frowned, gently caressing my face, I unconsciously leaned into his hand. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Then tell me when your ready," he whispered, then got off me, I almost groaned in protest but bit my tongue.

Wait...does this mean no more godly kissing? Aw...

"Maybe we should...hang out sometime?" Logan awkwardly asked, I raised my eye brows, looking at him.

"Are you asking me out?" I asked with disbelief, he grinned at my next words. "On a _date_? With you?"

"Yeah, or we can just go as friends," he shrugged, looking up at me as I stood up.

"Maybe," I winked before walking towards the front door.

"Maybe? What does that mean?" I chuckled.

"You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Hey Eric I- WHOA! Ew! Okay! My eyes should not be seeing this!" I quickly turned around, covering my eyes. "Okay! Ew! No child should witness this!"<p>

"Lexi!" My mother exclaimed, I heard the covers and knew she was covering herself, I risked a peek and sighed with relief when both my parents were under the covers. "What are you doing here?"

I raised an eye brow at Eric, he didn't seem very modest about his body, he was just laying there, leaning his back against the head board and resting his hands behind his head, his legs and lower body parts that I should never have seen were hidden in the sheets, but tangled with his legs.

I shudder. "Never, _ever_, never_, ever, ever, ever_ again. I never want to see that again!" Instead of giving my mother an answer, I turned around on my heel and walked away.

"Logan?" I asked once I sat in the car, my eyes wide, he frowned at me.

"What?"

"I'm scarred for life," I squeaked, shuddering. "I just walked in on my parents having...ew!"

Logan grimaced, then he shook his head and put his hand on my arm. "Oh well, the party should take your mind off it, don't worry, it's not like Julie's one, her sister is thirteen, she should like you, shes different to Julie."

"Okay," I'd do anything to get rid of that image...

* * *

><p>"Julie, you remember my girlfriend?" I bit back a scowl, I wasn't his girlfriend.<p>

"Yes," she spat at me, I forced a smile, Logan put his arm around my waist grinning. "The kiddy table is in the back."

"You should comfortable there then," I sneered at her, then grabbed Logan's hand and lead him to the table, but something popped out form the middle of nowhere and I gasped, skidding in my tracks.

There, was a grinning little girl, she didn't look anything like Julie, except for her silver eyes, her hair was short and blonde, she had a slight baby look about her and I thought she was so cute, even though she was thirteen.

"You must be Lexi, I'm Joanna," she held a hand out and I smiled, taking it. "Jo, for short."

"Hey Jo, it's nice to meet you," I grinned, Jo turned to Logan and smirked.

"Keep her Logan, I like her," I raised my eyes at her boldness, Logan chuckled and winked at me.

"Don't worry, I will."

I hope not.

"So, Jo," I began when we were all seated, I smiled at her and she returned it. "How's it feel to be thirteen?"

"Old," I chuckled, she grinned. "Wanna see me shift?"

"Joanna!" Jo's mother hissed, I smiled at her, telling her it's ok.

"Miss Hale, really, I don't mind," I reassured her. "If Jo wants to show me then she can show me...if she's allowed, that is."

"It's Cassandra darling," she smiled, her blue eyes bright as she stared between Logan and I. "And...I suppose so, go on Jo."

"Thanks mum," Jo got up from her seat and I twisted in mine, watching her as she smiled and looked up at me through her eye lashes, her eyes turned golden.

Suddenly she shrunk down, her clothes falling down on the floor around her, I grinned in awe as I saw her transform into a white wolf, her eyes a glowing amber, looking up at me, she threw her head back and howled.

"That was awesome Jo!" I praised, she gave a wolf like grin before picking up her clothes in her mouth and running up the stairs to, what I assume, get changed back into them. I turned back to Jo's mother, giving her a bright smile. "Can everybody in your family do that?"

"Can all vampires extend their fangs?" Julie sneered at me, I glared and she glowered back.

"Julie!" Cassandra barked, Julie flinched and backed down, Cassandra looked at me, her expression a mix between caution and curiosity. "Your a vampire?"

"Half," I answered, she raised her eye brows. "Long story, but I'm not going to uh, _bite._"

"So your half human?" Cassandra leaned forward, I nodded.

"Can I see your fangs?" I heard a voice pipe up, I looked at Jo, who was suddenly sitting next to me, I nearly jumped back in surprise, how the hell did she get changed that quick and sneak up on me.

"Um," I looked at Cassandra for permission and she nodded.

I flexed my jaw and my fangs shot down, Jo looked at them with a grin and tilted her head, I grinned, it probably looked a little freaky with the fangs an all.

"Now _that's_ awesome," I blushed at her compliment, Logan smirked at me and my fangs throbbed as he brushed his leg against mine, damn it!

I cleared my throat and budged over to the right a bit, away from Logan.

"Bit small aren't they?" Julie rose an eye brow, a smirk slid onto her lips. "Or have your adult teeth not come in yet?"

"Julie!" Cassandra whacked the back of her head and Julie groaned, glaring at her mother. "Have I not taught you manners? Apologise."

"Sorry," she said through gritted teeth, I couldn't help the smug smirk that came onto my face.

"I'm terribly sorry for her behaviour Lexi," Cassandra smiled at me sadly. "She's got that attitude from her father, he's always so sour to guests he's not familiar with."

"That's alright Miss H- ahem, I mean Cassandra." I corrected myself, pursing my lips, I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked down at Jo, she grinned.

"Want to see my drawings?"

"You like art?"

"I love it,"

"Me too, and yes, I would be delighted to see your drawings." I got up, grinning widely as she dragged me to her room, aware of Logan staring after me.

God I seriously just wanted to-

No! No thoughts about Logan like that! Not thoughts about his green eyes.

His... gorgeous...sparkly...sexy...mysterious eyes...

Oh god...I'm crushing on Logan...


	11. Beware!

**Please.**

**I beg of you.**

**Do NOT kill me.**

**I'm not dead and I'm updating the story again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own True blood.**

**I have NO idea where I am in the plot, so forgive me if I forget about something and mention it in the review. Please, forgive me. I am continuing this story, it's just because I haven't had the internet and when I got it back I was really bussyyy.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>""Who's that? Another fangbanger of yours?"<p>

"Uh..."

I was standing in Eric's office, my mother was at home, cleaning. A red headed teen vampire with revealing clothes on was also standing in his office, I had _no_ idea who she was.

It had been three weeks since I had discovered that I had a crush on Logan and that I was half a vampire.

I hadn't really seen Eric until now, not wanting to see him, I had stayed with a friend of mine at her house for two weeks, having a break from werewolves, shifters and vampires.

I finally registered what she had just said and grimaced. "God no! Ew! Tha- ew! SO WRONG! Who the hell are you? Tha- ew!"

"Jessica, Lexi, Lexi, Jessica," Eric introduced, standing up at my appearance. I crossed my arms over my chest, raising an eye brow at 'Jessica' and rolled my eyes at the way she was looking at me.

"Can I eat her?" Jessica asked Eric, his eyes snapped towards her.

"No," his tone was so harsh and filled with a sharpness that Jessica flinched. My fangs came down since I was annoyed, understanding grew on Jessica's face. Eric looked amused and half annoyed. "Your fangs have grown."

"Thanks for the update Sherlock," I rolled my eyes.

"Back to the important matter, where have you been?" He looked at me seriously.

"I was round a friends," I shrugged, thinking of Carmen.

"No more unexpected sneaking off," he said firmly, I scowled and he ignored me, turning to Jessica with annoyance. "I shall be taking you back to your maker."

"But-"

"Get out," he ordered sternly, she scoffed like a stroppy teenager and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. Eric sighed, seemingly relieved that the girl had finally left. "I have had enough of her idiocy."

"Who is she exactly?" I titled my head curiously.

"Bill Compton's progeny," I raised my eye brows. "You have missed a lot little Melody."

"Why do you call me that?" I pouted in annoyance, he smirked.

"You are filled with questions aren't you?"

"And you love not answering them don't you?" I mocked his deep voice, he almost pouted, which was bloody weird.

"Enough mocking me, you need to go back to your mothers house," I felt a little sick when I thought about them having...'it' when I walked in. "She's...worried."

"Yeah, yeah," I turned on my heel and started to walk out the door, only for him to flash in front of me. I jumped, glaring at him. "You have to teach me how to do that."

"You may have vampire blood in your veins but you might not be able to do it as quick," he smirked. "Never the less, I'll try to teach you the things I know. Pam will also, she seems quite fond of you."

"Really? With all the sarcastic comments and snobby looks thrown my way?" I crossed my arms over my chest, he must have saw the dubious look I sent at him.

"She secretly likes you," he declared, then opened the door for me to go. "In a 'annoying little sister I wish I never had' kind of way."

"Nice," I scowled, then walked out the bar.

When I got home, I didn't expect to be tackled to the ground.

"Beware! I have vamp powers!" I yelled, throwing whoever it was against a wall. My eyes widened when I saw Logan groaning. Whoops. "Dude, what the hell are you doing in my house?"

"I still live here," he smirked at me, wiggling his eye brows.

"Well, ain't that lovely..." I drawled in Pam's kind of tone, sarcasm was beautiful wasn't it?

"I know you missed me," he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him, I shoved him off me, he glared. "Oh come on, you're still having trouble admitting your feelings for me?"

"I don't have feelings for you," I said dryly, walking pass him. "Where's my mum?"

"Shops," he replied, I sighed.

"Daddy dearest said to come here and she would be right here!" I growled in annoyance. "Little bastard."

"You're so sexy when you're angry, that accent of yours always highlights the sexy fury." Logan's voice purred into my ear, I swallowed hard and elbowed his chest, smirking my arse off when he grunted and doubled over.

"Stop it," I warned, sitting on the sofa and turning on the T.V. Logan ignored the the however and sat down next to me, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer to him.

My fangs throbbed but I didn't allow them to come out.

Stay. Down girls. Stay.

"Hmm, you smell divine," he attempted to seduce me again, sending my heart into a frenzy and my fangs finally clicked out, unable to bare it anymore. Logan saw this and smirked at me. "Turned on already love?"

"Urgh!" I shouted out in frustration, pushing him into the sofa, pinning his wrists above his head. "Stop it! I don't want you Logan!"

"Your fangs prove differently," he rose an eye brow.

"What is it with you guys and getting into girls knickers?" I shook my head.

"It's what we do love, especially when we know that the girls like them back."

"But I _don't_ like you!" I practically yelled in his face.

"When you lie your voice goes all high-pitched," he rose an eye brow.

"No it doesn't!" I realized that after I said that it was high-pitched, I cleared my throat, lowering my voice into something masculine. "No it doesn't!"

He suddenly leaned forward, I squealed and jumped back, falling onto the floor. Logan fell on top of me, his green pools staring into my blue ones. I pushed him off, standing up.

"Stop it Logan," I breathed, he glared, for once not smirking his arse off.

"No! You stop it!" I jumped at the volume of his voice. He pointed a finger in my face, glowering and a sexy growl was ripped from his chest. Even though he was angry, I couldn't help but be turned on by it. "You keep saying that you don't like me, yet I _know_ that you felt something with that kiss. Stop running from me! I'm not going to give up. You might as well just stop running."

His expression softened suddenly and he took my face with his hands, his thumb brushing over my cheek softly. "Look, I know you're scared. This is something I haven't even felt with Julie. But I know it's good and I'm not going to let you go just because of the fear of love."

"But-"

"Just say stop when you want me to."

He started to lean forward, his eyes closing, my eyes closed as my breathing quickened. My shoulders tensed up as I started to lean away but he put his hand on my forearms to stop me.

He crushed his lips to mine, it was a sweet kiss, tender. But as I relaxed and leaned into it, it became more rough, more desperate and urgent. Logan pushed me against the wall and his hands went up my legs, hitching up the skirt I was wearing.

His hands cupped my butt and he lifted me up, letting me lean against the wall. My hands fisted in his hair as we continued to heavily make-out. His tongue ran along my bottom lip and a whimpered startled gasp was ripped from my mouth when he pressed his groin roughly into mine.

"Logan," I gasped, my hands clawing at his back. "We have to stop, I don't want to but we do."

He groaned and nuzzled his head in my neck, panting himself. "I know."

He reluctantly let me down and I blushed when I fully realized that his hands had touched my freaking _arse_ and that we had just made-out. "So... want to go out sometime?"

"Yes," I chuckled, Logan grinned, a goofy but hot and sexy grin.

"How about tonight?" I nodded, smiling.

"That's perfect," when the door started to open, he bounced away from me and I smoothed down my skirt and my hair, seeing my mum come in with the shopping.

"Hey honey, good to see you and Logan getting on," mum smiled, Logan sent me a smirk when my mum turned her back, I mouthed 'shushh' with a finger to my lips and he winked.

"Yeah, we've finally found something we can talk about," Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I caught the subtle meaning behind his words. I elbowed him in the stomach but he wasn't fazed.

"Best of buds," I held up two, crossing them around each other. Logan nudged me, telling me that was over doing it.

"Your father wants you to work in fangtasia at the bar," she shook her head, placing the shopping down. "But I already sent an application at Merlotte's, since it's closer."

"What? I don't want to work!" I whined, she sent me a look that shut me up.

"You have to get out more."

"I do go out! Every day!"

"You have to earn some of your own money then, you have to learn." I groaned and she ignored me.

"Besides, they have these really cute uniforms," she smiled at me, I hid my face in my hands.

"I think you'll look good in the uniform, I've seen it," Logan smirked, I glared at him then smirked a little.

"Yeah, Imagen all the stares I'll get from the men, those shorts practically go up my arse." Logan didn't look very happy then.

"Maybe Lexi would be best working at an art shop, I've seen her sketches so I think she'll enjoy it." I felt a little relieved and for once I sent Logan a genuine smile, he grinned at me subtly.

"No, she's working at Merlotte's, I owe Sam a favour and that's where you come in,"

"So you are basically using me for a tool," I crossed my arms over my chest as she thought that over.

"Yeah pretty much," I gaped at her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh come on!" I groaned.

"Never mind, come on, we might as well get your uniform," Logan licked his lips as he studied my body, probably thinking about me in the short shorts and top.

"Perv," I snapped, storming pass him and walking out the door hearing his laughter behind me.

"Hey, Lexi right? Aren't y'all a little young?"

"For your information I'm fifteen, sixteen soon," I glared slightly at Sookie, she smiled apologetically. "Anyway, how have you been? With your gran and everything..."

Sookie's eyes flashed sadly at the mention of her gran, but she kept up a smile. "I'm better. Is Eric still bothering you?"

"Oh," I chuckled nervously. "You wouldn't believe what he is to me."

"What?" Sookie looked confused.

"I'm his daughter,"


End file.
